My Best Friend
by Krystina the Alien
Summary: This is a story that follows Bella and Edward's life after New Moon. Filled with romanticism, and angst, of course. Rated T, just in case.
1. The Beginning

_You know, I have decided to dedicate this lovely chapter to my friend Brianna, since she helped me get out of the tough parts, and Ryan, because he is just cool like that._

* * *

The pain. No, I wasn't being turned, and that displeased me very much. I was still a human, and that came with the pains of just living. Of course, for me, that was, like, everyday. I did usually trip over my own two feet almost two or three times a day. I just hurt myself doing one of the annoying nuances that girls have to do. I had accidentally cut myself with my stupid razor, and a small line of blood was forming, starting to run in a smooth line down my 'dainty' (as Edward might put it) leg.

I quickly stopped the flow with a band-aid, and clean the blood off. I would've done it anyway, but now I was especially careful, what with Edward's 'problem' you might say. His self-control might just snap one day, and I'll be the unfortunate victim of the heinous act.

Today started the day that was supposed to be the best day of my teenage life…graduation. Of course, I had other motives as to why this was the best day of my life. If I played my cards right, and didn't piss of Edward, he might change me, instead of letting Carlisle do it. Hopefully, nothing will fall through on us. That wouldn't make me very happy. Oh, Edward would be ecstatic, but not me.

Eventually I emerged from my human moment, clothed in one of Edward's favorite outfits, ready to go. He smiled at me. To tell you the truth, it was kind of hard to get used to having him back, and then it was even harder to think that he wouldn't leave me again.

He walked over to me, and I noticed that he had run off to the Cullen's mansion and changed. Unfortunately, he wasn't wearing black. Black made him look hotter than he already was. It was a contrast thing, I guess.

"My Bella…" Edward murmured. I felt a blush creep up to my cheeks. Yup, still his Bella, and still a little nervous that he would up and break my heart again.

"Edward…" I stated, moving closer to his ice-cold, stone-like body. He ran a cold finger down my not so cold jaw line. That brought a stupid interrupting smile to my face, which made him stop. "How many times must I tell you that you should wear black more often?"

He smiled again, and laughed his melodic laughter. "Silly Bella…you should always have to ask me at least once more. Now I have a question for you. How many times do I have to tell you that I love you?"

I blushed. Dang blood. That was probably one of the worst things about being human, to me at least, since I hated to blush. Edward thought that my blushes were adorable. At least if I became a vampire, I wouldn't blush anymore. So what if Edward didn't like that? He'd find something else to like better. I must've looked as if I was thinking really hard, because he had to say something.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he asked. It must really be frustrating to be able to hear others thoughts, but when it comes to the thoughts you want to hear the most, it is like the silent treatment.

"Oh, you don't want to know." I replied. Every time I mention being changed, he gets mad. I couldn't understand why. But, his reply to that question was always a question. Why did I want to be a murdering demon (his words, not mine.)?

"I'm not quite sure about that. I am always interested in what you think." Edward said. Yeah, right, except when it comes to thinking about being change. Well, I'd just lie.

"I was thinking about our future…if we'd ever get married. Ifyou'dchangeme." I replied. I added the last part on, hoping that even his vampiric hearing wouldn't catch it.

"What was that?" he asked, kissing the top of my head. Maybe he didn't hear the last part. Or, maybe he was just ignoring it? Good. Well, we'll worry about that later.

"Yeah, you heard me, Mr. Vampire. Amazing hearing, and all that, right?" I asked him, sarcastically. Then, I smiled. Around him, that is almost all I could do, that is how awed I usually was.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Mrs. Cullen." he said. I _had _been walking towards my bedroom door, but after Edward said that, I just stopped in my tracks. Yeah, just stopped.

"Mrs. Cullen?" I managed to get out. That was the first time I had ever heard him say that. "Since when did you start saying that?" _Not that I actually care_, I added in my head.

"I started since I decided to marry you…eventually." he stated, completely unembarrassed. Of course, he might've been, but after living roughly 100 or so years, and the lack of blood to actually show a blush kind of made it hard to show any embarrassment.

"Really…?" I asked breathless. I started to walk towards him, but he stopped me with a kiss. Yeah, I totally forgot how to breathe there for a minute. Eventually, though, I had to move away, because my lungs felt as if they were shrinking without air.

"Yes." was all he uttered, his icy breath washing over me. God, I love vampires. Especially _my_ vampire. I moved to kiss him again, but his cold fingers stopped me.

"What?" I asked. I had sounded like a breathless teenager. But hey, I was a breathless teenager.

"Wait. At least until after graduation." he stated. Edward grabbed my arms, and marched me from my room. Charlie had already left, and had placed a note on the kitchen table. He said he was going to work for a while, until graduation. Good thing, too. Charlie can't seem to stand Edward (what with the whole leaving me alone, breaking my heart thing that happened earlier that year).

"Fine…" I said, acting like a two-year that didn't get her way. He laughed. Eventually, I had to have another human moment, and eat. He sat there, and just watched me. It was kind of creepy to have him stare at me, like a stalker, but I decided I could handle it. Hopefully, I would have to partake in another human moment that disrupted our time together for a while.

Soon enough my cereal was gone, and the bowl cleaned. Edward dragged me out to his silver Volvo, and essentially shoved me in. Then he ran around to his side (in less than 1.5 seconds), and slid into his seat. We had to go to the Cullen's 'mansion' before heading to graduation, since Alice needed to be with us as well.

When we got to the house, Alice was standing outside, with Jasper. He still made me feel a little uneasy, after what happened at my eighteenth birthday party. He kissed Alice, and she slid in the backseat. Apparently, she had very good news, because her eyes were dancing.

"Guess what I saw?!" she asked in an annoying singsong voice. Yeah, those visions really seemed to either make her happy or depress her. She apparently started talking to Edward in one of those silent vampire conversations, because Edward shook his head as if answering a question.

"I've decided." was all he said to her, leaving me out in the cold.

"Well, that's good. Maybe I won't be bombarded with so many stupid visions about you changing your mind."

"What?" I asked him. He didn't answer, so I changed tactics, and turned to Alice. "What?" I asked her. Maybe it was a good vision. But, she didn't say anything, which didn't make me any happier. I glared at Edward. He was obviously the reason I wasn't allowed to be told anything.

"What?" he asked solemnly, looking at me, not the road.

"Edward!!" I screeched. He was going nearly 120 mph, and wasn't even watching the road. Idiot. I could be killed, even if they couldn't. "Watch the freaking road!!"

I've been told by various members of the Cullen family that I should be used to vampire driving, after two years of it, but I wasn't. After all, I am only human. But...there was a good thing about riding with a vampire. The car rides were never very long at all. Pretty soon, we were turning onto the road that led to Forks High School. I wrinkled my nose at the decorations for graduation. It wasn't pretty in the least sense to me.

Alice smirked. "Well, Mike apparently did a good job at telling Jessica and Andrea what to do, don't you think?" she asked.

"Oh, whatever!" I said. "Mike couldn't even say anything with Jessica around, she never shuts up!" I looked around at Edward, and he had a smirk that played with his lips. He knew I was still staring at his startling features, and that smirk evolved into his crooked smile that I fell in love with.

"True to that." Alice stated. Edward and I just laughed.

After that, I watched the scenery as we pulled up to the school, and smoothly parked. We all unbuckled our seatbelts (habit for Edward and Alice), and filed out. Edward and Alice got out gracefully. I, however, am not that graceful. I got out and ended up on the ground. Wouldn't have been too bad, but then again, I was Bella Swan.

* * *

_A/N: Yeah, I know. Cliffhanger. But this is my first fanfic (about Twilight that is), and I wanted to see how it would catch on first. Btw, I'm currently typing up chapter two, so you won't have to wait too long if I decide to post the rest._


	2. Really, Edward?

_Disclaimer: I had forgotten to put this previously. I do not own Twlight, and if I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, I would be writing Eclipse, so my fans wouldn't want to kill me in my sleep. But, alas, that is Stephenie Meyer's job._

* * *

Apparently, I hit my head and blacked out for roughly a minute or so, according to Alice. Edward was being Mr. Protective, and was pacing around while Alice sat with me. At first, I was upset that he wasn't sitting with me, but then I saw why. He was pacing, with his cell by his ear, obviously talking to Carlisle. He overacted to _everything_. 

"Edward, calm down. I'm fine, see?" I said to him. He didn't hear me, and didn't stop pacing until Alice apparently told him 'telepathically'. My sweetheart looked at me, and I sat up. Slowly, might I add. Alice wouldn't let me get up any quicker, for fear I would pass out again.

"Bella!" he said, rushing over to me. "You are about the clumsiest person I know…" he said, before he started peppering my face with kisses. I rolled my eyes. Edward was always saying stuff like that to me after I'd hurt myself.

Instead of actually letting me stand up on my own, Edward picked me up, as if I were a bride, and gently sat me down on my feet. Ever the gentleman, Esme always said. At least he was _my_ gentleman. No one else's.

"Yeah, I know." I replied, reaching up to my head, and I felt a small band-aid there. "Did I cut my head?" I asked carefully. I was looking at Edward, hoping he'd reply, but he didn't. Alice did instead.

"Yes, but it isn't big enough to really notice. But, if you are feeling self-conscious about it, we can always sweep your bangs over to cover it. Just think of yourself as an emo person. Their pictures are all over MySpace." she told me.

Well, after that incident, I wasn't allowed to take one step away from either Cullen. Edward had his arm around my waist protectively, and Alice was no more than two feet away until we had to sit down. Graduation was getting closer, and I was getting more excited by the minutes. I wouldn't be surprised if we weren't in alphabetical order, just because of me.

The stupid principal wasn't going very fast at all. Pretty soon, the man got to the 'C' group. That meant that Alice and Edward would no longer be sitting with us undergraduates. I was about half-asleep when I heard Mike's name come through the fog. That meant the 'N' group was going. The 'S' group wouldn't come fast enough, I decided. So, I droned out until I heard my name float into my head. I walked up, and across the stage placed outside. I couldn't wait to get back to Edward.

Obviously, I didn't run, because A) I had the stupid gown thing on, and I would surely trip over it, and B) I could trip over anything if I was running, so I just avoided it all together. I tried to get up and through this as quick as possible. I just wanted to be with Edward. They were waiting with the rest of the graduates.

I rushed over to them, and Edward kissed me full on. Before I could give myself over to the pleasure of it all, the last person came back. On the count of three, we all threw out hats in the air to celebrate getting out of high school. Finally, I thought. No more high school (at least…for a while).

Edward, Alice and I were walking towards the Cullens, when Charlie cam up behind me. This probably wouldn't turn out very well. My dad really didn't like Edward at all after what he did to me earlier this year. I just hoped that Jasper would be able to keep the mood light.

"Bella, I am so proud of you. I also wanted to let you know that Renee called me. She told me to tell you congrats, and that she was sorry that she couldn't talk to you at the moment. She wants you to call her back later today. And, you present is in the mail." he added. I rolled my eyes.

Speaking of presents, I secretly got Edward one. I couldn't tell anyone, since I knew Alice didn't do well with secrets of this nature, and I'm pretty sure Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie wouldn't be able to either.

"What are we standing around for? Time to partay!" Emmett said. Always the joker, he was. Carlisle and Esme had planned a party for us, and they invited Charlie, but he couldn't come.

Charlie had apologized profusely that he couldn't be there, but that was okay. The Cullens didn't really care, and I was excited, because I wouldn't have to hide my affections for Edward. My dad walked off later, and told me to be good. As soon as his he couldn't see me, I rolled my eyes. I felt Edward shake with silent laughter.

I got into the silver Volvo with Edward, Alice got in Jasper's car, and the rest of the group slid into Carlisle's Mercedes. The Mercedes was the first to pull out, with Jasper following him. We were last (of course). At least everyone waited until no human could see before they sped off to vampire speed. I wasn't really paying much attention to where we were going, but when we stopped, I noticed that this wasn't the Cullen's house.

"Where--?" I started to ask, but Edward shushed me. We stopped, and it was at the trail that went to our meadow. "Why?"

He ran me to the meadow. The only place that Edward could really be himself, since the rest of the time, he wasn't allowed to be out in very sunny days (with his diamond-like skin). A small amount of light was filtering through the treetops. I looked around, and can't believe that I forgot how beautiful it was here. When I looked back at Edward, he was down on one knee. My breath caught in my chest. Was he about to do what I think he's about to do?

"Bella. From the first moment I saw you, I knew you were the One. You were the most beautiful person I had ever set my eyes upon. When you told me over and over that you wouldn't leave me, no matter how many times I insisted that you did, I realized what a great person you were behind that beautiful outer shell. So…with that said, I want to know. Isabella Marie Swan…will you marry me? Become my wife, and spend eternity with me?" Edward asked me. Me? Marry an angel?

For a moment, I couldn't speak. My head nodded before any words came out of my mouth. Soon, I was gushing. "Edward? Really? Are you serious? Yes, yes, yes!! I will marry you!" I blabbered. Looking back, I realize how stupid I sounded.

He swiftly stood up, and placed the most gorgeous ring on my finger. It was made of white gold, and had three stones in it. The first one that I saw (the farthest left) was a sapphire-my birthstone-, a diamond in the middle (the whole, diamonds are forever thing), and a topaz on the end (its my favorite gemstone). Then, he kissed the top of my head.

"Don't get me wrong, I happier than happy. But, why now? Just earlier today you said that you would marry me eventually." I asked him.

"My Bella. I need you. I couldn't stand not having you for myself. I would always think that another man…a human man, would take you away from me. I know that I'm being selfish…but--" Edward said.

"Edward Cullen! Don't EVER think I would go to another man. You are the only man I will ever love. Don't ever think I don't love you more than life itself!" I yelled. Furious tears streamed down my face.

Edward looked at me with the most pitiful look on his face, as if he'd rather put his tail between his legs, and run away. Then, he put his hands behind his head, and grinned sheepishly, mocking Sora off of the Kingdom Hearts game series.

The tears didn't stop immediately, but a smile came to my face. He leaned over, and put his face to my neck, and kissed me.

"Bella…I don't know what I'd do without you." He said, his crooked smile blessing his face. I laughed. "I know that Alice already knows you said yes, but I told her to keep it a secret from everyone else, so it would be a surprise to them." Edward said.

It was almost as if I was paralyzed. I couldn't do anything, but stare at my ring. It was sooo pretty. Since he had proposed to me at our meadow, he had to carry me back to his car anyway. I wouldn't have been able to walk. I know that he carried me for roughly a minute, before he sat me down on my feet. I was still in a daze, and didn't come back to Earth until Edward gently said my name.

I swear I jumped two feet in the air. I looked at him, and he was laughing at me. I walked over to him, and slapped his arm. Not as if it would hurt him, but he'd get the meaning. He stopped, and then looked at me some more. Stared is more like it. Then, he laughed some more.

I stared back at him, incredulous. Then the outright hilarity of the situation broke through the moment, and I doubled over laughing. I swear, if anyone stumbled across us, they would swear that we were convicts from a mental institution.

* * *

_I would like to let you know that my friend Brianna made me re-write the proposal, so you wouldn't end up with some sappy, pee-in-your-pants–you're-laughing-so-hard proposal. She actually suggested putting something like, "You are the Milk to my Dud. You are the Ice to my Cream." I laughed so much, and I got very strange stares from my Algebra 2 class._

_Oh, I made this up the other night. I was thinking of the song,_ Life is a Highway_, by Rascal Flatts, and this popped in my head._

"_If life is a highway, then death must be the off-ramp." Don't steal it, please._

_R&R, please!!_


	3. The News

_A/N: I don't really know how long I can keep this fanfic going. It was just a spur of the moment thing, and if anyone is willing to offer any plot bunnies for my use, then I will gladly adopt them. I'm also looking for a good beta reader, if anyone wants to apply._

_By the way, thanks for the nice reviews I've gotten so far. Makes me really want to keep writing._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon, but I do wish that I owned Edward. I think I'll ask Stephenie if she'll give him to me for my 16th birthday…_

* * *

When we finally stopped laughing, Edward and I climbed into his Volvo to go tell the rest of the family that we were actually engaged. It was still sinking in. Suddenly it hit me. I was going to be Bella Cullen soon. 

Edward had my left hand, and was drawing small circles on the back of it with his thumb to keep me from noticing that he was nearing 130. It worked, and I probably wouldn't have done anything about it anyway. I was too preoccupied with thoughts that bombarded me about the wedding. Should we have it inside or out? What color fabric does the bridesmaid dresses need to be made out of? Then I realized that Alice, and Rosalie, would help me with it. I wasn't going at it alone. Or worse, with Renee's help.

"Bella?" Edward started. "I was thinking about when to change you. I know that you'd rather have it done tonight, but shouldn't we at least tell Charlie that we're married before?" he said. My breath caught in my chest again. I just got engaged, and I'm talking about being changed as well. "And, you have to have time to get all your stuff into my room."

I couldn't answer him, as my voice had disappeared on me, but I let him know that. I can't even remember how hard it was to get him to realize that it was what I wanted. At first, with me not answering him, he sort of got sulky. Finally, I cleared my throat for like, the zillionth time, and my voice finally came back.

"Yes, Edward. I don't care how long it takes, because I know that you'll do it." I said. "You _will_ do it, won't you?"

"Yes. Don't worry. We'll make Jasper tag along with us, to keep the mood light while you tell Charlie that we are engaged. I'm sure that at first, Charlie will try to talk you out of it. After we break the news-gently, of course-we'll discuss it." Edward told me. "Oh, dear Lord," He said, looking forward at the house.

I looked as well, and saw that the entire clan of Cullens were standing there, waiting for us. Alice must've told them that Edward was going to propose to me. Or else he did. Either way, they were ready to pounce. I could hardly get out of the car, because Rosalie and Alice pretty much attacked me.

After I was dragged to each family member and had my ring examined by everyone, as well as being hugged (as gently as they could), I went back to my angel.

"So…have you thought about any of it?" Rosalie and Alice asked, almost at the same time. I was pretty surprised the Rosalie wanted to help. She had never acted extremely friendly to me before. Edward told me that he thought she was jealous of my humanity. I needed to forgive her anyway, since we were going to be spending eternity together in the same house.

"Yes, but it was just fleeting glimpses of dresses, and stuff like that. It is still sinking in." I replied to them. "For a forewarning, when my mom hears that I'm engaged, she will first, have a cow, and then she will start trying to dominate the decorating committee." I warned. Since Alice and Rosalie loved to dress me up (think prom), I knew this was something they'd jump on with a big fervor.

"Come on, guys. We _just _got engaged. We have a while to plan. Bella hasn't even been changed yet, okay?" Edward said. "And Bella's parents don't even know yet."

"Which is where we are going in a few minutes, right?" I asked Edward.

"Hey, Jasper, I'm not quite sure how Charlie will take this. Would you mind coming along to help us break the news to him? And, Alice, you can come too. That way, it can't seem _too_ suspicious." He laughed.

"Not a problem." Jasper said, before going back to staring at Alice.

"Guys, can we go inside now? This discussion can be held inside." Rosalie said from her position next to Emmett.

I pulled on Edward's hand. "Let's go and get this over with," I said. I was a tad bit nervous. I had never told Charlie news this big. Renee has always done it. Plus, it would be a little harder than expected, since Charlie didn't really trust Edward yet, after the whole, running off and leaving me heartbroken for almost a year.

Edward and I went towards the Volvo, but Alice stopped us. "Hey. Charlie wouldn't be too suspicious if it looked like Bella and I were alone, which means we are taking my car. And I'm driving, since I can't trust you," she said, looking at Edward, "and you drive way too slow." She said, looking at me.

Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme all walked to the house, I suppose to finish any decorating they had yet to do, and Alice, Jasper, Edward, and I got in the car. I started to slide in the backseat with Edward, when Alice cleared her throat. "Front seat, Bella. Jasper will sit next to Edward." I rolled my eyes, and Edward growled at her. She just shrugged. After getting in, she looked at me. "Don't worry, Bella. I've seen it. Charlie won't take it badly, but he will be confused as to how you can trust him at first." Alice comforted me.

As we drove into the driveway, Edward told us that someone was inside the house talking to Charlie. Then he told us that Jacob and Billy Black were in there, no doubt spreading more lies about them. Or worse, telling Charlie that Edward wasn't good enough for me, and that I shouldn't be allowed to hang out with Alice.

It felt as though a thousand butterflies were flying around in my stomach. As soon as I got out of the car, Jacob burst from our front door, flinging it all the way back to hit the siding. The wind took that unfortunate moment to blow, letting Jacob catch Edward, Alice and Jasper's scent.

Jacob sniffed the air, and quickly snapped his head, and had he not chopped his black hair off, it would've been swinging wildly, toward the group of us. His eyes looked as if he was ready to kill. He growled at us, and an equally menacing growl ripped from Edward and Jasper. Poor Jasper, I thought, he probably had no choice.

Jacob glared at us, but his gaze softened slightly when he saw me. I guess old habits die hard. I would forever be grateful that he was there for me when Edward wasn't, but it wasn't as if I was going to run to him. My love was back, and Jacob had to recognize that.

"Look, the bloodsuckers have returned. How long this time? Long enough to get Bella re-attached, then run off again?" he asked, spitefully. Edward let another menacing growl rip from his chest. I felt a wave of calmness float over the area. Jasper's eyes were closed, so I knew that the wave had come from him.

"Jacob, stop. Edward isn't going to leave me again, right?" I asked, looking at him. Edward nodded fervently, hopefully showing Jacob that he wasn't going to leave me again. "Now, we will sit out here while you and your father finish up your visit with my father, and then we will go inside. Is that okay with everyone?" I asked, getting nods from everyone standing beside me, and a reluctant nod from the Indian boy standing about five feet away from us.

Not a minute after the 'peace treaty' was issued, my father's voice yelled at Billy. That meant that Jacob's dad had said something either extremely rude, or extremely stupid, like the fact that the Cullen's were a coven of vampires. Hey, I never said it wasn't true, I just said it was stupid on his part. Billy came rolling out of the screen door looking at us with pure menace. I knew that Billy probably wanted Jacob and me to get married. Too bad, so sad.

Jacob must've thought something extremely rude about either myself or one of the Cullen's standing behind me, because Edward pounced on him. Charlie came to the doorway, and I saw the look of horror at my boy—I mean, fiancée pouncing on his best friend's son.

* * *

_A/N:I know, I know, I hate cliffies. But just think, the cliffie could've been bigger. And I'm in the process of writing the next chapter, as I am writing this._


	4. Charlie Knows, pt 1

_A/N: I am sorry that this chapter came up so late. Oh well...I can't help that my brain farted. Lol._

* * *

Jasper had a lot of work to do, and I was very glad that Edward asked to bring him along. A wave of calmness about two times as strong as the first came through, and Edward looked around, bewildered.

He climbed off of Jacob, and his eyes slowly turned back to their topaz color. He spit on the ground, no doubt getting rid of the excess venom in his mouth. As he walked, I could tell that it hurt him to loose control like that so close to me. I had been around him long enough to know that he was apologizing over and over in his head.

He returned to us, and from the look on Charlie's face, we would have a lot of explaining to do. Lovely. I instinctively reached for Edward's hand to comfort myself, but his hand wasn't there. He had his hands in his pockets, although I don't understand why.

Anyway, Charlie was standing on the porch with his arms crossed in an _you have some explainin' to do_, kind of like Ricky in I Love Lucy. I wasn't going to want to explain the reason my fiancée just pounced on an old friend was that they were blood enemies. Vampires and werewolves hate each other. That just wouldn't be a very good chat.

Jacob and Billy hurried away as soon as possible, so we could talk to Charlie alone. I wasn't looking at Charlie, but I could feel his burning gaze. I really didn't want to feel the wrath that could possibly come. I walked in first, behind my father, followed by Edward, Alice, and then Jasper. Since there was only a couch and a chair, there was only room for four people. Alice sat in Jasper's lap, and I started to sit next to Edward, but my father made me sit in the chair, all by my lonesome.

I had tried to hide my ring until we had finally told Charlie about the engagement, but that didn't quite work out. The seat was so uncomfortable to me, that the only way for me to actually be comfortable was to sit cross-legged. My left hand was on the arm to keep myself from falling into the seat, and my father saw the beautiful ring Edward bought me.

"Isabella Marie Swan! What is that?" he asked, pointing to my finger. Uh oh. We were in trouble now. I had never heard my father take that tone of voice with me. And I could feel that somehow, Renee would be dragged into this.

"Umm…it's a ring." I was scrutinized by his glare. It didn't make telling him the news any easier. I looked quickly at Jasper, and nodded so faintly that only a vampire with great sight would be able to see. I knew that he understood my meaning, because waves of feeling emanated from his body. Suddenly, I was feeling as if nothing could harm me, nothing bad was going to happen. Serene…very calm.

"Mr. Swan. I think what Bella is trying to say, is that I proposed to her." Edward smoothly cut in. He reminded me of my favorite superhero, always swooping in to save an innocent girl from mean people.

"And I said yes." I finished for him. I saw his eyes go from calm to pissed in 0.3 seconds. Edward noticed, and stood up quickly to come over to me. Comfort me, most likely. I wasn't about to complain though…but I'm sure Charlie was.

"Bella, honey, why?" he asked. Could Jasper send emotion waves at one person only? "Why are you throwing your life away for this boy?" Now it was my turn for my eyes to go from worried to pissed in 0.3 seconds.

"Charlie…Dad. Listen. Edward and I love each other…more than life itself. I believe it is fair to say I would die for him." I told my father. "And he would die for me." And that was a fair statement, since he did go to Italy in search of the Volturi, so they would kill him. "Really...I don't know why you are acting so upset. It isn't as if you can stop us or anything. I am rightfully an adult." I pointed out. That was so not a good idea. I mentally braced myself for the screams…but they didn't come.

"Okay, Bella. I thought I could talk some sense into you. Even Renee told me to make sure that Edward wouldn't break your heart, and talk you out of love. But, I just can't. I don't have the heart to break yours." he said, sounding like a sulking ten year old.

"Oh, daddy," I said, getting all sentimental. I went over and hugged him, and I could see Alice and Jasper shaking with laughter. I swiped my hand under my chin, telling them to cut it out. Charlie let me go, and traded me spots. I did essentially beg him to trade seats with me.

I sat down next to Edward, and he pulled me into his lap. Now we mirrored Alice and Jasper. I felt cold lips pressing kisses onto my neck, and I turned my head to make that a real kiss, when my father cleared his throat. We didn't do that while dating, and apparently, he thinks we shouldn't do that while engaged as well. My cheeks flooded with heat. Great, that is all I needed.

"When?" my dad asked. I had a feeling that he was talking about the wedding, but before I could say anything, Edward piped up.

"I was thinking sometime around September 13th." he said. I smell a conspiracy here. But, hey, I always wanted a fall wedding, so we're good.

"On Bella's birthday?" Alice squeaked. That would change her vision, because now she would end up seeing leaves on the ground…or snow if it was cold enough. She froze up, getting a vision, right in front of Charlie. I saw worry flit over his eyes when Alice seized up.

"Is she okay?" Charlie asked. Would we have to tell him that the Cullen family is a bunch of vampires? I sure hope not. That would probably not turn out well. Yeah, we'll just say to him. _Charlie…Edward's family is a bunch of vampires. Some of them have special powers. Alice's is to see in the future. _

"She's fine, trust me." I said, and Alice relaxed.

"Bells…you need to tell Renee about this. Charlie said. I raised my hip slightly off of Edward's so I could get to my new phone (courtesy of Edward), and flipped it open. Quickly, I found my mom's name in my little phonebook, and pushed 'send'. When she picked up, I put it on speakerphone, so Charlie could back me up with anything I might say.

"Hello?" her voice said from the phone.

"Hey, mom!" I said. That sounded kind of cheerful. Maybe too cheerful.

"What is going on?" she asked. She was onto me. I'd have to take this slow…or extremely fast.

"Hey, mom, you remember Edward, right?" I asked her.

"Yeah, isn't he that boy that said he loved you, then ran off, and left you heartbroken for nearly a year?" she said, reminding me of a time I seriously do not want to remember. Apparently Edward didn't either, because when I looked at him, his eyes weren't topaz, but it wasn't because of hunger.

I rolled my eyes before I answered. "Mom! He won't leave me again, I know it!" I almost screamed into the phone. "We love each other too much to leave again."

"Yeah, so I heard." She said. "So…have you had sex yet?" I was so not having this conversation with my boyfriend, father, brother- and sister-in-law in the same room. I quickly turned the phone off of speaker to the laughs and smirks from the vampires in the room. Charlie just looked plain embarrassed.

"Mom, no, we have not." I told her. Even though I wanted to, really bad, Edward was afraid he'd hurt me.

"Good, because if he got you pregnant…" she let her threat float violently in the air.

"Mom, seriously. Can we get off this topic? Besides, even if we did have sex, he can't have kids." I told her. It was true. Vampires couldn't have kids.

"So…I thought you'd like to know that Phil and I are coming up to Forks next week to visit with you and Charlie. And Edward." she said, tacking him on at the end.

"Mom…EdwardandIareengaged." I said quickly. This wasn't going to be pleasant. "And before you ask, Alice had a vision about it. It will happen!" I blurted before I realized what I said. Eight eyes turned to me, six of them had incredulous look in their eyes. Charlie just looked confused.

"A vision? What is she, a psychic?" my mom said, laughing. I realized what I had said, and told her to hold on. I handed the phone to Charlie, and dragged the vampires off with me.

"Did I just say what I think I did?" I asked. I sure hope that I wouldn't have to tell my parents that I was marrying a vampire…at least not before I was one as well. But right now, that was the least of my worries. Edward looked furious.

"Yeah, Bella, ya did. Now you will have to tell them earlier than I expected. Probably as soon as we go back downstairs." he said. It hurt me to see him so angry. "I wanted you to tell them after I'd change you, but now we have to let the cat out of the bag early."

"Edward, calm down! You don't need to yell at Bella. We were going to have to tell them sooner or later. Better sooner than later." Alice said.

Tears started to fall from my eyes, I was so upset. I felt horrible. No, I felt worse than horrible. When Edward yelled at me, I felt like nothing more than a speck of dirt on his shoe.

He must've felt bad for making me upset, because he wrapped his cold steel arms around my body, and kissed the top of my head to comfort me. Edward's head snapped up, and then I heard Charlie knock on my door.

"Bella, Edward, Alice?" he asked. He didn't include Jasper, since he didn't know who Jasper was. "Are you all okay, because Renee is having a fit out here. She wants to know what that whole little 'scene' (her words, not mine) was."

"Yes, we are fine, Mr. Swan." Alice piped up. Good, maybe I won't have to explain too much to them.

"And she wants to know if the Cullen family is mentally unstable." he said, unable to hold back a chuckle. I laughed, and so did everyone else in the room. Finally, Charlie walked in. I wasn't out of it anyway.

"Don't worry, Bella. Charlie won't do anything too drastic." Alice whispered to me. Never bet against Alice.

"Well, let's start from the beginning. I do believe that Edward can handle that, can't you?" I asked him, knowing that a dare would make him say it.

"Yes…I do believe I can," he said.

* * *

_A/N: Hee hee…you'll get a nice conversation chapter, and a nice Charlie fainting kind of chapter next. I think it might come out quicker than this one._


	5. Charlie Knows, pt 2

_A/N: Okay, I'm dedicating this chapter to my sista...Hannah! She adopted me at band camp...see? She's a kewlie._

Disclaimer: Same as always...and I so want Jasper and_ Edward for my birthday. Can I have them? It is in about a month!_

* * *

Edward took a deep, unneeded breath, and started to tell Charlie. "Okay, the story starts in the early 1900s. I came down with the Spanish Influenza, and I was in the care of a certain Dr. Carlisle Cullen." he paused to let Charlie soak this in.

"Wait, don't you mean the 1990s? You weren't alive back then. Hell, even I wasn't alive back then, even though Bella tells you that I'm old." Charlie said, trying to wave off the information Edward gave him.

"Well, it is true. Charlie…my family and I are vampires. And the only way for Bella and me to be together is for her to become one as well." my angel said to my father.

"Vampires? Yeah, you are on crack, aren't you? I don't want my daughter marrying-" Charlie started, but Edward cut him off. Alice came up and stood beside him.

"See? I'll show you." he said, and started the 'demonstration' by showing his very points, lethal fangs. Fear overshadowed Charlie's eyes. To make things more apparent, he had Alice, Jasper and I sit on my bed, while he knelt down, and firmly put him hands underneath the footboard, and lifted it. I knew that Charlie would have a reasonable explanation for this; he probably would say that Edward has been working out very hard.

He must've resigned himself to believing what we told him, but because of what he said. "Am I hallucinating?" he managed to get out. I realized a little to late that finding out his little girl was getting married, finding out that her fiancée is a vampire, and then hearing that the only way for them to be together is for her to become a vampire herself, is a little much for one night.

"No, dad, you are not. We decided to tell you today, so you wouldn't send a search party after me. Edward told me that he would change me only as long as we were getting married." I said, and realized as soon as it left my mouth that it sounded controlling…of which it did not in my head.

"Speaking of no search parties, I'm afraid that we'll have to steal Bella away for the weekend. Don't worry; you'll get her back in one piece, no bites taken out of her. We just wondered if she'd like to come camping with us." Alice requested. I had hoped that I would be changed. Plus, if Alice asked, it wouldn't be as obvious to Charlie.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Charlie spit out. Alice and I started to pack some clothes, while Jasper and Edward took Charlie down to the living room. It was mainly Alice that packed, since she had a better fashion sense than me, and decided that she would know what Edward would want to see me in better than I would.

"Alice, are you sure that Edward will change me?" I asked her. If Alice told me he would, it had to be true. I never bet against her, she already knew it would happen.

"Yes, and I've finished packing for you. Later we'll come back and get some more of your sentimental items and any clothes that you might want to keep." she said. "Are you sure that you want this?"

I stopped what I was doing. "Yes Alice. I mean, I don't like the idea of writhing in bone-shattering pain for seventy-two hours, but if it means I get to spend eternity with Edward, I'll do it in a heartbeat." I stated. If there was any doubt in her mind, that should've gotten rid of it.

"Just making sure, because you know that Edward is going to ask you, right? He keeps saying that he doesn't want to take your life from you for some degraded mystery." she said, and then held her hands up. "Edward's words, not mine."

"Yeah, whatever." is all I said. I picked up the duffle bag and followed behind Alice. When we got to the living room, Charlie went Police Chief Swan on him, and was grilling him. But, it wasn't about his human life, it was about vampirism.

"So, you do you have to sleep in a coffin?" he asked Edward. The vampires in the room smiled with mirth.

"No. Actually, we don't sleep at all." Edward explained. "We can't sleep."

"Okay…so what exactly do you eat?" Charlie asked.

"Do you really want to know?" Edward questioned, and Charlie faintly nodded.

"It actually depends on where they are, dad." I said.

"Usually bear, deer, mountain lion is one of my favorites." Edward continued. Charlie had another question burning at his throat, but Edward stood up, and that stopped the question and answer session.

"Sorry, Charlie, but we really need to go. Give me a call if you hear any dire news from Renee, 'kay?" Alice said. Charlie nodded, and each guy went to their girl, and we all went to Alice's car.

This time I was allowed to sit in the back with Edward. My head rested on his shoulder, and that was the only contact I allowed him, right now. I wasn't a big fan of kissing him in front of Alice and Jasper. If I didn't care, we would probably have been making out in the backseat.

Soon we made it to our destination, and the party finally started. Rosalie decided to complain that we took too long, but Emmett stopped her. Before I realized it, it was already twilight, Edward's favorite time of day. Carlisle came up to us.

"Are you ready?" he asked me. I fervently nodded, and Rosalie rolled her eyes at my excitement. She still couldn't understand why someone would actually want to become a vampire. Carlisle ignored her, and asked Edward the same, and I could tell that he still didn't want to change me, but knew it was what I wanted.

Edward picked me up and carried me to his, I mean, _our _room. He gently laid me on the bed, which had been assembled while I wasn't looking, that would be my habitat for the next three days. Carlisle came in behind us, and gently closed the door. Neither of them talked, but stared at each other, so I concluded that they were speaking inside their heads. Edward nodded, and turned towards me. He sat on the bed, and pulled me towards him.

"I'm sorry for this, love," he said, before he bent over and kissed my neck. "So very sorry." And before I could protest that he was being stupid, I felt his lethal fangs pierce my skin. Somehow, I managed not to scream bloody murder, even though it felt ten times worse than it did when James bit me. I have had to have blood tests before, where they draw blood, and it felt weird then. The feeling that I had, the only way to get that effect again is to have needles stuck in a bunch of your veins, and give blood.

My neck burned so much, I didn't even realize that Edward stopped biting me. I tried to smile at him, but it came out a grimace instead. A fresh flow of bone shattering pain came over me, and I wasn't prepared for it. I let loose an earth-shattering scream, and realized now why he was apologizing to me.

The fire pulsed through my veins, and even though I was asleep most of the time, I still felt the pain. Granted, it wasn't as bad when I was asleep, but it was pain nonetheless. When I was awake, though, I was screaming most of the time. When I looked at Edward, I could see the pain I was in, in his eyes. I screamed again and again, and I could feel my body rearranging itself to make me prettier, and more graceful.

I don't think Edward ever left my side, but if he did, Alice or one of the other family members was there, because someone with very cold skin was constantly holding my hand, comforting me.

The last, and final, time (ever) that I woke up, I felt my heart steadily getting slower and slower. It felt as though it was trying to pound right out of my chest. I felt my hand being enclosed in chilly hands.

"It's almost over, honey. Your heart will stop soon." Edward said to me. That was probably the creepiest moment of my life, hearing that my heart will stop. He kissed my forehead, and held me close to him. My heart started pounding harder and harder as it tried to deliver blood to my body, but the venom attack it.

After what felt like four hour (though it was probably only four minutes), my heart stuttered to a stop. As soon as it did, my body wasn't prepared, and an ear-splitting scream ripped from my throat. I felt Edward's hand squeeze mine, harder than normal.

Then I realized…I'm a vampire.

* * *

_A/N: I am so bored. Someone wanna review for me? Thankies!_


	6. Hunting?

_A/N: Hee hee..sorry about taking so long to update. The plot for later in the story has been swirling in my little head, and it wouldn't let me concentrate on this chapter til I started writing it down on paper. Grr..._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or New Moon, okay? We will probably have to establish this many times, but I am not as creative as Stephenie, okay?

* * *

_I stood up and I could feel the changes my body had undergone. I could also see some of the changes. My shirt got a little tighter around my chest area, and my pants seemed a little looser, but that could have just been from not eating food in three days. Edward stood up from the chair he had planted next to the bed, so he wouldn't have to leave the room.

I looked around, and everything was clearer. Colors were brighter, shapes and designs were sharper, and more prominent. I could hear a conversation going on downstairs…something I would only have been able to hear if they were literally shouting at each other.

Edward piled me close to him, and kissed me. Before he changed me, it was nothing but chaste kisses, but now, all passion was let loose. My tongue practically begged entrance into his mouth, and we just kissed, for who knows how long. It wasn't too long, because I heard someone walk up the stairs (or at least, that is what I thought it was).

Alice bounded into the room, and placed herself on the floor, like the day I first came to meet the entire family…The day that James started hunting me. It felt like yesterday that I was lying, almost lifeless, on the floor of that ballet studio.

"So, how are you, Bella?" she asked. "Are you thirsty yet?" Politeness, I suppose. I was kind of surprised. I thought that as soon as you woke up, the thirst would be overbearing. I shook my head, and a look of confusion flitted over Edward's face.

"What? Is that weird?" I asked, puzzled. Trust the strange human to turn into a strange vampire. Maybe I was completely immune to human blood…or blood period? I wanted Edward to tell me if something was wrong, but before I could ask, he started telling me.

"Well, let's see. I don't think that it is too weird. I mean, you have only been awake for roughly fifteen minutes." Edward said. That did kind of throw me off, since he probably wouldn't have told me otherwise. Alice looked at him. I don't think she was prepared for that either.

"Edward, are you okay?" I asked him. He nodded, as if I was dumb for thinking that he wasn't all right. What was I thinking? Of course he is all right. He's practically perfect, in every way…Kind of like Mary Poppins.

"We still need to go hunting, okay? Edward, I'm not sure if Jasper wants to go, even though he needs to, but you and I need to go anyway." Alice said. I was glad that Alice was going. I mean, Edward could've taught me how to hunt, but I mean he's a guy. Maybe he would be impatient. I knew Alice wouldn't get too impatient with me if I didn't get it right the first time.

Suddenly a burning feeling started at the back of my throat. I didn't know why, but soon I linked it to thirst. Most likely, that is what it was.

"Edward…what does thirst feel like?" I asked him. He perked up slightly…I guess finally deciding I wasn't a defective vampire.

"It is a burning feeling at the back of the throat. Sometimes, there is will be an excess production of venom." he replied to me.

I nodded in understanding. I really wanted to go hunting now, so I could get this down pat. '_I wonder if anyone else will want to go hunting with us…_' I thought.

"Oh…I don't know. Why don't you ask them?" Edward asked me. I looked at Alice in confusion. I hadn't said anything…I _thought_ that.

"Edward…Bella never said anything." Alice said. I nodded in agreement.

"Yes she did. I heard it perfectly. She said, 'I wonder if anyone else will want to go hunting with us'" Edward told us. I shrugged, and could feel my thirst growing fiercer. I needed to eat something soon.

"We'll talk about this later. Bella's eyes are getting darker by the second. She needs to get something before we accidentally run into a human that is bleeding." Alice said, slightly worried. That couldn't be good. Either Alice saw something bad, or she was just worried. I hope it was the last one.

I pulled Edward's hand, and it jerked him forward. I wasn't quite used to my strength yet…and apparently he wasn't either. I pulled on his hand again, because I really wanted to leave.

We got outside, and Charlie was sitting in the cruiser, waiting for me. The outfit that Alice brought me after I woke up consisted of a baby tee, and a pair of jeans. The baby tee barely reached the top of my jeans. But that wasn't what worried me. We didn't dress appropriately, at least not for a human to see us. The sun broke through a layer of clouds, and seemed to spotlight the three of us.

Somehow, either Edward or Jasper had failed to mention to Charlie that vampires sparkle in the sun. Charlie's eyes bugged out, but I could tell that it wasn't because Edward and Alice were sparkling. It was because I sparkled right along with them.

'_Oh shit!_' I thought, trying to project my thoughts to Edward again. '_We need to get in the car before something bad happens_.'

He did hear me, because he pulled on my arm, and we ran, vampire speed, to the nearest car (which just happened to be the Volvo). I flew into the passenger seat, and Alice slid into the backseat. Edward started the car, and we zoomed out of there as fast as possible.

The next thing I knew we were speeding down the highway trying to put as much distance between us and Charlie.

"Where are we headed?" I asked.

"Remember the place I told you we were going camping that day you invited me down the First Beach with Newton and them? That is where we're headed." Edward said. I think that was…Mt Rainer?

Much to my displeasure, nothing else was said the rest of the trip. That was pretty good, because it gave me time to mull over my feelings. I was relieved above everything else. Mainly because: a) I hadn't gotten close enough to Charlie to hurt him (at least physically), and b) if I had gotten near Charlie, something bad would probably happen, and I didn't want Alice or Edward disappointed in me.

The ride wasn't very, since vampires naturally drove fast. The speedometer never went below a hundred. But since no one was talking it seemed quite long. When I finally opened my mouth to start a conversation, the Volvo stopped. Instead of saying anything, I just got out of the car. Or, I tried to. As I unbuckled, and started to open my door, Edward was there, opening it for me. Alice laughed from the backseat. It was just my luck, to get the most over-protective one. But, still, that is the way Edward was, and I wouldn't have him any other way.

Suddenly, the most delicious scent filled my nostrils. It smelled better than any meal the best chef could make. Before I knew it, I shot off running. Not soon after I took off, I was stopped.

"What the hell was that for?" I demanded, the monster inside me taking over. It was like little Bella was shoved in a jail cell, and could only come out when the evil criminal was done investigating.

"'What the hell was that for?' Bella…that was human blood! If I had let you go, you would've killed her. She tripped over a log, and was trying to bandage up the cut on her leg." Edward told me. "God…why did we come here?" he muttered to himself.

It was as if the monster was forced back into the jail cell with a bang, because I suddenly felt very guilty. "Edward…I'm so sorry. I didn't know." I said, before I ran off into the woods to try and get rid of my guilt.

* * *

_A/N: Ha ha...a small cliffie for you to get over. I decided to cut it off here, so the hunt will be part of the next chapter, okay?_


	7. Moving Out, pt 1

_A/N: Hi guys...yeah. This is the longest chapter I've ever written...ever. 8 pages long! Geesh! Anyway, sorry it took so long to upload, but what with writer's block, AP Euro homework, a restaurant review (for my Spanish class), and an editorial for English due...all while I was busy with this chapter just led to more ideas that wouldn't work, and ideas that did, and no way to get to them. Anyway, this is part 1 of my Moving Out chapter thing-y (of which there are two._

_Oh, and there are some parts in this chapter that have been co-written by mi hermana, Hannah Fro. Okay, she really isn't my sister, but you catch my drift._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, okay?!? Geesh...stop asking if I do, 'cause I don't._

* * *

It wasn't very long after I jetted off that Alice found me. I was sitting on a tree branch, curled up in the fetal position. I don't even remember how I got here, only that I killed about three deer on my way. 

"Bella, dear, what's wrong?" Alice quietly asked me. I didn't answer her; instead I just shook my head. "Bella…you didn't do anything wrong."

"Yes I did Alice. I disappointed Edward. How could I?" I muttered quietly. I felt a hand rest on my shoulder.

"Bella, you didn't do anything wrong. There was a human there. We didn't expect a human to be up here. It's okay." Alice said to me, pulling on my arm. Alice jumped out of the tree, and pulled me down with her. Normally, I would've fell, but the vampire grace seriously helped me. She looked at me carefully, examining me. She noticed my eyes weren't onyx black anymore.

"Bella!" I head a voice say. It sure wasn't Alice, and it didn't sound like Edward. I looked up, and saw the rest of the Cullen's (as well as Charlie), standing there. My eyes would've welled up if I hadn't lost the ability to cry. Edward ran over to me, and kissed me. I tried to apologize, really apologize, but the only thing that came out of my mouth was repeated sorrys.

I looked up at my family, and Charlie opened his mouth to ask something, but someone shook their head. They were blonde, so that narrowed it down slightly, but I still wasn't thinking properly. It wasn't more than a few minutes (probably two or three) that I was finally able to start talking again. All I heard was a question, asking me what happened.

"I don't know who asked that question, but here is an answer. Well, we got up here to start hunting, and as soon as I got out of the car, the most delicious scent wafted towards me. Before I knew it, I was off running towards it. It is a good thing that Edward is faster than I am, otherwise that poor girl would have been killed." I said. I looked at Charlie, and his face had a look of horror on it. I guess when he heard that we were 'vegetarians' we weren't attracted to human blood…Au contraire, dear father of mine. "When Edward told me what I'd been about to do, the guilt of losing control like that crashed on my like a wave. I ran off, and climbed up a tree. I did feed on the way, but I can't remember much of it…only that it wasn't a human."

If I were still human, tears would be running down my face in streams. I was so upset with myself…and I really didn't even understand it myself.

Suddenly, I felt rather warm arms wrap around my diamond-hard body. Charlie was hugging me, but I was afraid I'd hurt him. He was taller than me, and my face hit right next to his jugular vein. I hated bloodlust…it attracted the monster within me. I pushed him away slightly, apologizing for it as well.

I looked to my immortal family for support, and the first one to come over to me wasn't Edward. Jasper came over, and I was quite glad that it was him, because a) he knew the difficulty of abstaining from human blood, and b) he had the ability to calm me down when no one else could.

A wave of calmness floated through my body, as if the weight of the past few minutes had just melted away. I managed to murmur a "Thank you" as I broke away from him, and chanced a look at Edward.

I turned to face him, noticing the still pained expression on every feature of his perfect face. I grabbed his not-so-icy hand, and pulled him towards his car, pushing him into the backseats, ignoring the rest of the family. Something told me that mere words would prove superfluous to convey the mixed emotions I felt right now, so before he could even say a word, I had my lips pressed against his, and pulled him close.

The passion between us intensified, and I knew he heard the thoughts coursing through my head: "I love you…and I would never regret asking you to transform me, or let you regret actually listening to me…I wanted to be with you forever, and I still do, and will three hundred years from now." With my mysterious power, I projected these thoughts to Edward.

We were caught up in the moment, or at least I was. I hadn't anticipated that I would put us in a position to move so fast, so quickly after my transformation, but before I knew it, I was reaching to unbutton his shirt, and caress his bare chest with kisses. And just as he started to do the same to me, he stopped. I had a puzzled look on my face, apparently.

"Wait; we shouldn't do this just yet. Wait until we're somewhere that will actually hold meaning for us, not the backseat of a car…" Obviously, he could sense my disappointment because, after re-buttoning his shirt, he pinned me, gently, to the seat, and the make out fest commenced.

That is, until we heard Alice inquire as to what we were doing (although I knew perfectly well that she already knew), and whether we were decent, because Charlie and the rest of the family were returning to the cars, getting ready to leave. I got out of the backseat to get into the front seat, and I met Charlie's disapproving glare. I shrugged as if I were saying "What? We were just talking…" which just made him think even worse thoughts, but who really cares?

I was practically floating on air by the time we left, which was great considering the magnitude of what had almost happened not even two hours earlier. I had just reached a new level of love and admiration for Edward…and the prospect of what the near future would hold excited me beyond belief. I still had so much to learn, but perhaps being a vampire would have its perks tossed into the mix.

The drive back home took forever, and we drove very, very slow considering that if we didn't drive slower than we normally would, Charlie would go all Chief Swan on us. We really didn't want that to happen.

I thought about asking Edward to pull over, and stop since we were driving so slowly anyway, and we could speed off later, but I didn't. Besides, Alice would have known what I really wanted, and what would happen to her (i.e. mysteriously tossed from the car), and I wasn't keen on incurring her wrath at the moment. I laughed at the thought of tiny little Alice yelling (which isn't fun, by the way), and Edward stared at me, which just made me laugh even harder.

We finally reached the Cullens' house, and right on time too, because I was just about to totally go against my vow and push Alice out anyway. She glared daggers at me from the backseat, however, so I knew I'd better just deal with the fact that I wanted Edward all to myself again, or there would be dire consequences.

I was out of the Volvo before anyone else, and dashing to the driver's side so I could snatch Edward and drag him off somewhere as soon as possible. I just barely managed to catch Alice smirking silently to herself as we slunk off, and I wondered what she saw us doing. _I_ didn't even know what I was going to do yet, and I silently envied her awesome power.

I wanted us to head to the meadow, so we could be alone, in peace and quiet, but Charlie took that inopportune time to call for me by his car. I rolled my eyes, and Edward laughed quietly. As we walked towards the vehicle, I noticed other changes. I now moved like a lithe dancer (not as graceful as Alice, though), and I haven't tripped once in the about two or three hours that I've been awake.

"Bella, honey, you know that I approve of the recent engagement, but, you have yet to tell Renée. I, personally, don't think that will go over very well. So, I have a proposition for you. You all get married sooner, and we tell her _after_ you're married. How's that sound?" Charlie asked, surprising me. Edward was way past surprised, and he had his lovely crooked smile in place.

I stare at him with my mouth open. Charlie didn't just offer to let us get married earlier than September, did he? I wasn't about to say anything. Shock exploded through my body. Edward was the first to 'come around'.

"Sir, I don't mean to sound rude, but are you serious? Move it from September up? Don't get me wrong, I'm completely fine with it, and plus, I am not the one that has the final say. You have to talk to the women of the house." Edward said.

I wanted to move the date up so very badly, and as I opened my mouth to say so, Alice appeared at my side.

"Don't worry guys. Rosalie and I have already started planning," she told us. I balked. They started planning? Granted, yes, they had three days to do it without me, but was that all it took to get most of it planned already?

"Seriously?" I asked. When she nodded, I looked up at the two men standing there, and put on an apologetic look before I raced up after Alice towards her room.

I followed behind her, and we raced up to her room in less than twenty seconds. She opened her door, and I saw Rosalie and Jasper sitting on her bed. How did Jasper get pulled into this?

"Here. That pile is dresses, this pile is flowers and color schemes, and that pile over there is tuxedos." Alice said, before pulling me to the first pile, the pile of dresses.

In the pile I saw many different drawings and pictures of dresses that I would never wear, dresses I could see Rosalie and Alice in, and some of the most gorgeous dresses in the world. She told me that the drawings are the ones that she saw in visions. I must've changed my mind a lot of times, because there was an array of choices. Straps, no straps, different colors, train, no train…it was too much. I moved random pictures out of the way, and I saw the most gorgeous dress in the entire world. Alice looked over at my sudden lack of movement.

"Oh…that dress. That is the one that I saw the most recently." she told me.

That dress was gorgeous. It was white, naturally, and had a beautiful crimson sash tied around it. Lace trimmed along the top of the bodice, and along the bell of the skirt. Well, the bodice looked like it was made out of the antique lacy material.

"Here, take a look at this one." Rosalie told me. "It matches your dress very well." It had to have been the bridesmaid's dress. It was a little flashier than my dress, but it was perfect. It was strapless, as well as mine, and the fabric was the same color as the sash on mine.

"Eureka! We have a winner!" I exclaimed. The crimson dress would look perfect on Alice and Rosalie, whom would both be my maid's of honor, since I couldn't just pick one over the other anymore. Anyway, I knew Rosalie would like the dress, since it reminded me of the dress she wore (and tortured the poor boys in my class) to my junior prom.

"Okay. So, now we have the plan for the dress. Now, all we have to do it head up to Seattle so we can give the drawings to someone so they can sew them up for us. But first, is there anything you want to add to it? How about a flower here or some lace over there?" Alice asked me. I shook me head. It was perfectly perfect the way it was. "Oh, and we are also going shopping."

"No, not that...Please?! Edward!" I yelled. The girls' laughed maniacally. Although I knew the Edward already knew what was going on, he came into the room and played the part of my savior.

"I shall save you!" he exclaimed, acting like Emmett…or Captain Underpants. I started laughing as I ran to him, and jumped into his arms.

"My hero!" I said to him with a country accent, so hero actually sounded like here-oh. He swiftly got me out of the 'danger zone'. I suddenly got the best idea ever. "Hey, let's go to the meadow. We haven't been there since I was changed."

He nodded, and we told the 'parents' (not that it would've mattered in the least) where we were headed. I took his hand, and he led me outside.

"Let's run there instead." Edward offered, and before I could say 'yes' or 'no', he was off. He would've been invisible to me if I were still human, but I could see him perfectly now. I ran off after him, not quite catching up, but I was able to hold my own.

When we arrived at our meadow, I looked around for Edward (as he had put on a 'burst' of speed, and shot off), and I couldn't see him. I sniffed slightly, unknowingly, and I caught Edward's glorious scent.

I swiftly turned around, and met his gaze, my eyes full of passion. I pulled him close, exactly as I had done up at Mt. Rainier. My lips met his with a need only I could have for Edward. I licked his bottom lip, begging entrance into his mouth, and was granted access. But, before I knew it, he pulled away, and started peppering my jaw line with kisses.

Then it was my turn to pull away, and I reached my hand up to trace his collar bones, before unbuttoning his shirt. I kissed his gorgeous bare chest, before I pulled away again. I heard him growl slightly as I did so.

He looked at me with a longing I've always had for him. I walked towards the center of the meadow, the place where the sun shines the hardest. I turned toward him with my sexiest grin plastered on my face, and reached up to unbutton the fresh shirt I had put on before we came to the meadow. His eyes widened in surprise as the skin that was being revealed started to glitter. I smirked at his bewildered face.

Then I mimicked Felix, and curled my fingers twice, in a 'come and get it' manner. Before I knew it, Edward was tackling me to the ground, and then I smelled the most atrocious smell ever.

"What the hell…?" I asked, more to myself than Edward. I looked around some more, and saw Jacob standing at the edge of the meadow, staring at Edward and me. I was shirtless, and almost bra-less, since that was what Edward was heading for next.

"Bella?" I heard Jacob whisper. He didn't really think it was me at first, I could tell by the incredulous look he had on his face "Oh my God…"

By this time, Edward had climbed off of me, and had retrieved our shirts, and I was busy re-buttoning mine.

"What do you want, dog?" Edward asked, rather rudely. Of course, he did kind of ruin the moment, but come on. He was kind of my best friend, and I still wanted to keep that relationship, even though it probably wouldn't work, what with our urges to kill each other all the time.

"Jacob, talk…" I told him, hoping that his mouth would come unglued so he could tell us why he was on our territory. "Now!"

"What the hell…Bella, I didn't think you'd actually want to be one of those bloodsucking monsters." Jacob said, completely revolted. Yup, there went my theory that we could still be friends. He can't just insult my family, and think he can get away with it. "Oh, holy shit. You broke the treaty, didn't you?"

"Oh, wait a minute. You can't just waltz in here, and tell us that we broke the treaty. I would never have known that Edward was a 'cold one', but no, you had to tell be about the old legends…which aren't legends anymore, are they?" I asked him.

"Bella, we need to go. We have to talk to Carlisle; before something happens that we don't want to happen." Edward told me, grabbing my arm to pull me away from the scrutinizing glare of Jacob.

Jacob growled loudly at Edward, for some silent yet known reason. I herd another startling noise, a ripping snarl. At first, I thought it was from Edward, but then I realized it was me. I felt a hand on my lower back, and it calmed me down a little.

"Jacob, either tell us why you are on Cullen territory, or leave, please." I said to him, knowing right away that I had hurt him more. Just seeing me as a vampire hurt him.

He scoffed. "I was just walking. Ever since you brought me to this place, I would come here. Kind of like my sanctuary, to get away from the hellish life I lead, but I see it has followed me here. Instead, of being able to avoid it, I see the two main problems making out.

"So, you know what? I'm just gonna leave, and hope that your life is just peachy. Oh, wait, I can't. You know why? Now the werewolves have to get involved, now that you've been turned, Bella. So, while your out here making out, I'm gonna go back to my pack, and we're gonna talk." he finished.

By that time, I had already started growling, but it was so low, I wondered if he could even hear it. Then to add insult to injury, he just walked away. Not that I normally would've minded, but I had a bone to pick with him.

"Wait just a second, Jacob. You can't just say things like that, and walk away. No, now we have to have our say." I told him. I looked up to Edward, and his eyes were onyx black, and I supposed mine were too. "Now, this might hurt a little, but this is necessary. Edward and I are engaged...okay? Get over yourself. I will never leave Edward for you. You were -are- my best friend, okay? So, either you turn around, and talk like a human being…or at least a very calm werewolf, and we'll refrain from doing something you and I both regret, okay?"

I paused for effect. Yeah, just so happened that the effect was successfully getting him to phase. He goes into werewolf mode; well we went straight into vampire I-am-gonna-kill-the-stupid-dog mode. _(A/N: I just totally hate Jacob, so please don't kill me for things I might do to him, okay?)_

He pounced on us, and Edward took charge, since I didn't know the extent of my abilities yet. I just wished at that moment that Jacob didn't hurt Edward. I know that was kind of redundant, because Jacob couldn't hurt Edward too much…right? I mean, there was only one of him, and two of us.

Well as soon as I thought that, Jacob stopped moving. Edward didn't realize it until too late, and I heard a resounding _snap_ echo through the meadow. I opened my eyes, and after wondering a little as to when I closed them in the first place, I saw Jacob's human form lying on the ground, his neck at an un-natural angle. My hand flew to my mouth in horror.

"Oh, shit. Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, I swear." Edward said, walking over to me, and taking me in his arms.

"What happened here?" I heard a musical voice say. I looked up suddenly.

"Alice?" my voice muttered. Of course Alice would be here. She probably saw the whole thing in a vision, but didn't get here fast enough to stop it.

"Edward, Bella, we have to get out of here now! Jacob's pack is going to get here. We have to pack, and get out of Forks a.s.a.p." she said, and grabbed my wrist, and we shot off.

I tried to project a thought to Edward, but my head just started pounding each time I tried. It was like running head first into a brick wall (which I have actually done. It isn't pleasant).

As we were running, I heard a strangled howl, most likely from the 'enemies'. Suddenly, I ran into Alice, who stopped on a dime. I wasn't prepared for it.

"Gah…Alice. Don't do that." I whispered. I felt a hand touch my mouth, telling me to shut up. The hand released my mouth, and I made myself keep quiet. Questions were for later. I was pushed into the backseat of a very yellow car, and we sped off very quickly. Over the sound of the engine, I heard more and more werewolf howls.

* * *

_A/N: Okay, please don't hate me. I had to do it...anyway, I still hate Jacob, even though I've read the little story Stephenie Meyer put up on her site. I just don't...he reminds me of Draco Malfoy...always hatin' on Harry (or in this case, Edward), just becase. Okay, now, please no hate mail, por favor. I don't think my little ol' heart could take it._

_Now, just hold on for part 2. You'll meet my friends (characters), Evangeline Lily and Narcissa Rose Ford!_


	8. Moving Out, pt 2

_A/N: Well, after much fuss and hard work, here is the latest chapter. Sorry, but school has been swamping me, and what with having to share a computer with a stupid computer hog (my cousin), I don't get to write very much. For a bonus, you get about three pages of Evangeline's PoV. I think I told you last chapter that the names were like, Magnolia and Narcissa, or something like that. Well, now they are Evangeline and Alessa._

_Disclaimer: Yo no poseo el Anochecer ni Nueva Luna. There, I said it in Spanish. _

We didn't drive for too long after I was pushed into the backseat, but we were gunning it. I do believe that Alice was taking it faster than normal, not that I was complaining anymore. I love the speed.

"Okay, guys. Here's the plan. You are going to go up to your room, and pack everything you own. The rest of us have already started. If any of us get done before you, we'll head up there to help. We have to get to the airport as soon as possible. No more questions until we get there." Alice briefed us on the plan. Her car came to a screeching stop in front of the Cullen mansion.

I got out of the car as quickly as I could (which is pretty damn fast), and ran up to Edward's and my room. Lucky for me, Charlie had taken the liberty of packing up most of my possessions while I was knocked out from the pain. So, I just concentrated on helping Edward.

I swear it wasn't more than five to ten minutes before the rooms were bare again. Kind of like when the Cullen's left earlier that year. Emmett had come upstairs to help us carry the boxes down, since he could carry even more than Edward and I at the same time.

Edward handed me the keys to his Volvo, since he wanted to take his Vanquish. His exact words were, "Take the Volvo. I'm taking the Vanquish. I don't want those filthy dogs to get their hands on it."

"Okay, guys. Now that we have word that something has been done to make the werewolves extremely mad, we have to high-tail it out of here. Jasper and Alice have so nicely set us up a little house in the boondocks of Kentucky. They have some old friends there." Carlisle told us. '_Kentucky? God…I thought Forks was bad. That has to be tons worse. Wait, isn't it sunny there?_'

"Isn't it sunny there?" Rosalie and I asked at the same time. I smiled a little, and Rosalie's face stayed rock hard.

"Well, according to Jasper, one of the girls has the ability to tone down the sparkling. On girls it is just like body glitter. On the guys, well, she couldn't really tell us, since there aren't any guys in the coven. It's just them two." he told us. Lovely…even better, they must lesbians.

"Actually, they are straight. Evangeline, the leader, has a mate. Alessa doesn't have one, though." Edward told Rosalie. Apparently, she'd been thinking along the same lines as mine. I looked past Edward and stared at Rosalie, and we smiled at each other.

"Okay, well, we have to leave. Like, now. The werewolves are headed here, and will be here within ten minutes. Everything is already packed, right?" Alice asked, even though she already knew.

_Meanwhile…_

**Evangeline's POV**

It was the day before the Cullen's were supposed to arrive. They had apparently broken some old treaty that they had made with the local werewolf pack, so they had to leave. They wanted to go somewhere else besides Alaska, so Jasper called me. Tristan, my mate, wasn't too happy that another coven was coming to visit us, but when he said that, Alessa calmed him down right quick. _(a/n: Ha ha…gotta love us Kentuckians.)_

Lucky for us, instead of sitting at home, waiting for the Cullen's to arrive, it was graduation. Ali was graduating for the umpteenth time, and neither Tristan nor I really wanted to go, but it kept us from staying at home all day. At that exact moment, Ali was sitting up in her room, trying to finish dyeing her hair. She loved to color it many different colors, and at this moment it happened to be navy blue, one of our school colors.

I, on the other hand, was trying to get dressed, but Tristan wouldn't let me be. "Honey, stop that. We have to get ready for Ali's 'big day'." I reprimanded him. In hindsight, it does sound as if I was talking about a wedding.

"Oh, you are no fun. Ya know that? And do we really have to go to Ali's graduation? I mean, she'll have more of them." he whined. Tristan looked pitiful when he whined, and it was kind of cute.

"Yes, but I promise that we won't have to hang out with her tonight." I said, winking at him. He nodded faintly, obviously thinking very gross manly thoughts. I lightly hit him on the arm, and he pouted. Laughter bubbled out of me very quickly.

"Oh, I have an abusive wife. Next thing I know, she'll have me tied up." he said, a smirk gracing his lips. I stuck my tongue out at him, and turned around to finish getting dressed.

I literally danced my way to my very messy, cluttered vanity. Not only was it covered in my makeup, but it had random pieces of paper strung across it, and had pictures taped onto the mirror. I'm a writer at heart, so maybe that should explain the scraps of paper.

"Evie?" I heard my sister call. Alessa probably needed help coloring her hair. I still don't understand why she would want to dye it navy blue. But, even after over a hundred years together, I still haven't completely understood the child.

"Ya need help colorin' your hair?" I asked, my country accent making itself apparent. I could hide it when I wanted, but in Kentucky, it was nice to be myself every once in a while.

"Yes, I do. Now get up here." she said, and I headed downstairs. (a/n: don't ask…) I danced my way to Ali's room, doing sautéing all around the hallway and down the stairs. (a/n: if you are in color guard, or ballet, then you should know what that is) I did a jeté, landing right next to my sister, who rolled her eyes.

"Help me. I can't get the back part of my head." my sister instructed me. I took the plastic bottle from her, and squirted the nasty gunk on her head, a shiver running involuntarily at the smell. That stuff is the vilest smelling crap on the face of this earth, possibly only matched up with sulfur and crap itself. I wouldn't dare put that stuff on my head as often as Alessa did it. I only did it when the black would start to fade on me.

"Okay, you are done. Can I leave now? That stuff is starting to make my eyes water." I asked. Not that it was actually possible for my eyes to water, but figuratively it did. "Not that it matters, 'cause I'm leaving, and there isn't any liquid left inside the bottle." I said, before I sat the bottle back on her table, and left the room.

"You are so strange, dear sister of mine." Ali said before she turned back to flip the timer on. I'll probably need another twenty minutes for this to set, and to take a shower. I just realized how much I hate mortal hair dye. We need to create a vampiric hair dye, that doesn't take so long to set…" I stopped listening, and went back to my room.

My door was standing ajar, and my husband was sitting at my computer desk. I coughed lightly, and he turned towards me.

"Oh, Tristan!" I called, in a mocking baby voice. "Pray tell, what are you doing at my computer?" I asked. He stood up, and I noticed that he had already finished getting dressed for tonight…a nice white dress shirt and black pants. He didn't have any shoes on yet, but hey, he didn't like shoes either. It must be a country kid thing. I hate them as well.

Anyway, I looked in my mirror, and decided that my outfit needed to be changed. I pulled off my skirt that I was wearing, and pulled on a pair of black leggings, and put a black skirt with little white skulls on the bottom fringe. I matched them up with a black tank top, and a white pullover that had a neckline that would've shown various things had I not worn an undershirt. The shoes I had laying out were the finishing touch. Black ballet flats, with a white ribbon gracing the toe of the shoe.

"Are you all ready now?" Ali asked us from her relaxed position at our doorway, and smirked at my very gothic-ish dress for the evening. I just shrugged.

I nodded to her question, and turned to Tristan. "You sure that you won't like, lose control? I know we haven't been hunting recently." I asked him. My thoughts drifted to my friends, Alice and Jasper. I knew that Jasper had been having some trouble getting use to the 'vegetarian' lifestyle, almost has much trouble as Tristan and I did.

"Yes, I'm sure I'll be fine. Don't worry about lil 'ole me." he said, mocking some crazy chick from a movie he'd seen. Suddenly, his eyes glazed over. His ability is closely related to Alice's, except he can only see vampires. "We can't go now. The Cullen's will arrive in 3, 2..." he trailed off, and where the one was supposed to be, our doorbell rang.

"What? They aren't supposed to be here until tomorrow." I muttered. "Something pretty bad must've happened to make them arrive this early." Our doorbell rang again, and I could tell that they were getting impatient.

Instead of going downstairs to let them in, we stood there staring at each other. Someone knocked on the door, and I snapped out of my reverie. I rolled my eyes, and ran down our stairs, and opened the door. The first Cullen in line was about to knock on the door again and almost hit me in the face.

"Oh, hello, I'm Evangeline. Come on in." I said, turning around, and walking into our living room. "Alessa and Tristan are upstairs; possibly arguing about God knows what." When we arrived in the 'family room', as some people call it, I turned and looked at the eight vampires. One of the guys coughed.

"Oh, sorry, my name is Carlisle, and this is Esme." Carlisle said, pointing to the woman that he had his arm around. "That is Emmett and Rosalie," he pointed to the gorgeous, model-like girl, and the brawny man, "You already know Alice and Jasper," they both waved at me, "and finally, that is Edward and Bella." I stared at Bella. She had crimson eyes.

I balked, and thought, _"Was she just turned…or did they pick her up off the side of the highway?"_

"She was just changed, thank you." Edward said to me. I stared incredulous, before I looked at the staircase. My husband strolled down them, looking spiffy, and I walked over to him.

"Sor-ry," I replied to Edward, before hugging Tristan. "Is Alessa about to come down here?" He nodded.

"It doesn't matter anyway. We can't go." he commented about Alessa's graduation. Then he turned to the other family. "I'm Tristan James. Anyway, Ali is graduating today, and before you girls get bored to death, I'm sure she'd like some company up there." Alice nearly shook with excitement. She loved to do makeovers, although there wasn't much to makeover on Ali.

I rolled my eyes as Alice dragged the model-like Rosalie and the new vamp-Bella upstairs to meet my sister. I secretly wanted to go upstairs as well, but as the leader of my coven, I had to talk business with Carlisle. The guys stayed downstairs, as did Esme.

"Okay, we get to talk business real quick. Bella was just changed, and hasn't been around many humans yet. We still have to 'train' her." Carlisle told me.

"Oh, that is okay. Even Tristan here has a little trouble ever once in a while. That is why we live out in the boonies of Kentucky. Not many humans around here, and if we want to run around like maniacs, sparkling in the sunlight, no one sees us." I said, laughing at my last words. "Okay, so from Edward's little rant back there, I take it he can read my mind?"

"Yes, and Alice can see the future and Jasper can feel and manipulate emotions." he told us. "What about you all?"

"Well, I have the ability to lower the effects of becoming a vampire, make us a little more human. Calm down the sparkling, slow someone down, and lower their strength. But I the only thing I really do is lower the sparkling, so we can go outside in the sunlight. Alessa can create storms with her emotions, so don't be alarmed if she comes off as extremely passive. She likes to avoid confrontations." I told them. "Tristan's ability is closely related to Alice's, except he can only see vampires."

_**Back to Bella's PoV**_

I walked up the stairs behind Alice and Rosalie to go see the other girl, Alessa. I really didn't care about seeing her, since I knew she was probably getting dressed or something, but Alice and Rosalie seemed interested, and they had to drag me along.

When I walked into the girl's room, my jaw dropped. Her room was better designed for a showcase house, not an actual place to live.

"Hi, Alessa!!" Alice screamed, hugging her. "This is Rosalie and Bella," she continued. If she were human, she would've been scared out of her minds.

"Hey, I'm Alessa," she told us. "But please call me Ali." Ali is what I called Alice every once in a while, so I couldn't possibly call her that.

"Umm…how about we call you Lissy," I suggested. "It's just, Rosalie and I call Alice Ali sometimes, and we don't want to hurt your head…" My voice trailed off at the end, realizing how stupid I sounded. She just shrugged.

"I really don't care. I'm okay with it. You could probably call me almost any name under the sun, and I wouldn't mind. I've had practice, because if I get mad, a tornada could rip apart the house." Lissy replied. _(a/n: Yes, I purposely spelled tornado wrong, since I said it, and it came out sounding like tornada…no quite as southern as the way Mater says it in Cars, but hey.)_

Alessa finally put the finishing touches on her look, and turned to us. I noticed how much she reminded me of Bellatrix Lestrange. She was the incarnation of a teenage Bellatrix Black, only Lissy had short hair.

"You know what? You remind me of Bella." I said, earning strange looks from my family. "Bella…Black? Lestrange? Are you telling me that you don't know who Bellatrix Black-Lestrange is? God, has no one in here read Harry Potter?" I rolled my eyes, and heard a laugh from downstairs, probably from Jasper.

"Okaay…are you crazy?" Lissy asked me, and I glared at her. "I'll take that as a 'no'. So, now for formal introductions…my name is Alessa Ford. I'm known as Alessa James at school, because Tristan pretends to be my brother. So, I was born in Texas, and was turned there as well. My coven and the coven that changed Jasper were friends. Eventually, Jasper and I decided to go off by ourselves, to find something better. Don't get me wrong, Alice, I never felt like that towards him. But one day, we got separated, and he met Alice. I met Evangeline, and we became best friends. I've been staying with her since then."

That was a lot to digest. Seriously.

"Well, I'm Isabella Swan. I was just turned, bitten three days ago. We had gone hunting, I almost killed a human, had a fit, went home, hung out with Edward, and something bad happened, so we had to leave. That is about it in a nutshell." I told them. Rosalie didn't want to share her life story yet, so she kept silent.

After roughly two minutes of silence, I decided to say something.

"Umm…." I started, but I wasn't able to think of anything to say. "Do you like the movie Rent?"

Lissy scoffed. "No, but Evie does. Tristan and I are forced to listen to either the movie or the soundtrack all the time. And before you ask, no, I do not like Harry Potter or things like that. That is Evie's territory." I nodded, and looked away. The young girl with the crazy colored hair stood up, and looked around at us.

"Well, I don't know about you crazy kids, but I think I'm gonna go meet the rest of your coven. Come on down, and get to know the rest of us. Bella, I'm sure that Evangeline and you will get along super well." Alessa told us, and walked out of her room, us trailing behind her.

In the beautiful hallway, Alice froze suddenly. Rosalie and I were there quickly to keep her from falling as a vision took over her body. But, almost as soon as the vision hit, it went away.

"Werewolves. They tracked our scent, apparently. They want revenge. They are prepared for an all out war against Edward and you. We have to let Carlisle know. Now." Alice told us.

_A/N: Did you like it? I left ya with a little cliffie to hold ya over._


	9. A Little Conflict

_Previously on My Best Friend:_

"_Werewolves. They tracked our scent, apparently. They want revenge. They are prepared for an all out war against Edward and you. We have to let Carlisle know. Now." Alice told us._

_(a/n: I thought I'd try a little bit from Emily's PoV, to show how Sam and the others reacted to Jacob's death. Oh, by the way, I can't write in a male point of view, that is why I'm going with Emily…)_

Sam was standing in the kitchen with me when he got the call. My hand floated to my mouth in horror. Jacob was dead? Before I knew it, I had tears spilling out of my eyes, and flowing down my face.

My fiancée looked at the boys that had just walked in the door with clouded eyes. He was obviously taking the loss of the beta in the pack very hard, though he tried to stay strong for the other guys.

Paul and Jared were the two that came in the door, Jared looking almost stoic, and Paul was almost seizing he was shaking so hard with fury.

"It was a bloodsucker's doing. The smell was all over the scene, and I have reason to believe that it was one of the Cullens. According to the hospital, Dr. Cullen has left, and there aren't any cold ones left in town. They left." Jared told us. Paul started shaking a little harder, and Sam put a hand on his shoulder, and he visibly calmed down a little.

"Has anyone seen Bella, though? She'll be heartbroken that Jacob is gone, and will be distraught again if her vampires left." I asked the group.

"She's not in town either. She's gone." Paul told us.

"Gone? Does Charlie know? If not, well, that means that she had to have been changed. That fares bad for us, since that's one more bloodsucker, and they could be staying with another coven, or clan. Whatever the hell they call themselves." Sam told Jared and Paul. Embry and Quil (who had finally phased) walked in then. "According to Jacob, she was supposed to be changed after graduation by one of the Cullens.

A hand floated, like a ghost, to my mouth in horror. I couldn't understand why anyone would willingly hand themselves over to a cold one (a/n: she's biased, what can I say?).

"You know, this means war. They broke the treaty twice over, and now they must suffer the consequences!" Sam said, slamming his fist against the table, losing his usually calm attitude. "We will have to hunt them down."

"You can't!!" I yelled, shaking my head. Then I remember the news I was going to tell him before the call. "Sam, you can't leave! I don't want to be a single mother!" Every guy turned to look at me.

"Emily…I have to. I'm sorry." he said, and the pack walked out of the house.

**Bella's PoV:**

Well, we were definitely screwed. Alice told us the werewolves were coming after us for killing Jacob. Despite that little fact there, none of us were too worried about the upcoming 'war'. There were a total of eleven vampires, and there was only six, well now there was five, werewolves.

So there wasn't much to do, so I was sitting on my bed while Edward was chatting with Tristan, listening to my new iPod. Random songs kept popping up, and I figured that Alice attacked it with songs from Evangeline's computer. That child is so strange, it isn't even funny. But, the song _was_ good.

Before I knew it, my head was bobbing along with the song, and then it ended, starting with another song. This one didn't have any catchy guitar riffs or attention grabbing lyrics. I sneaked a peak at the screen, and it was labeled _The Rise and Fall of Rome_. Well, it was interesting to say the least. Edward would actually like this one. I stealthily stood up from the comfy bed I was laying on, and decided to go and bug the other females in the house.

But, of course, with my luck, as soon as I open the door, five girls/women run into my room. Of course, also with my luck, they each held (at least) three wedding magazines each. Right then I knew I was in for it.

At first I was going along with it, but then it got ridiculous. We wouldn't need a caterer, because no humans were going to be there (as far as I knew), but Alice and Rosalie still made me pick out food. By the way, it's fried chicken, and all the works. A full meal, being catered to a vampiric wedding, and not to mention it'll cost a lot…especially since you could get the same thing to-go from KFC (which Alice won't do).

So, after tons of pure, unadulterated, should-be-protected-by-the-eight-amendment torture, I was finally allowed to leave. It was a good thing too, since I probably would've screamed.

I walked down the stairs looking for the guys. After being cooped up with five fountains of estrogen, I needed some testosterone. Well…that and I hadn't seen Edward for a while.

It didn't take long to find them, since they were all occupying the living room, either watching or playing on Tristan's PS3. Of course, as soon as I walked into the room, someone lost a game. Before I knew it, a controller was flying at me, and I put my hands in front of my face as if I were protecting myself.

I braced myself for the impact, and it didn't come. I slowly moved my hands from in front of my face, and I saw the controller floating in midair.

"Whoa!" Tristan exclaimed. Everyone else was just staring at me. I shrugged, and, had I still been human, I would've blushed.

"Bella…? What was that?" Emmett asked, the same time Carlisle said, "I think we've found your power." Edward just stared at me with admiration.

"My power? Okay…cue excitement!" I squealed. I started jumping up and down, and the controller fell to the floor, breaking in half.

We were talking more about my power when a knock resounded through the room. Through my excitement, I stood up from my comfy seat on the couch, and went to open the door. About halfway there, I stopped. I gagged a little at the horrible stench that wafted slightly through the cracks between the doors.

"Open up, bloodsuckers, we need to have a little _chat_." one of the men outside said in a gruff voice, a voice that I recognized. I didn't want to go any further, so I turned and went back to Edward, while I used my power to open the door for them. The smell got worse at that point, and a few hands, including mine, floated up to their noses to protect our powerful sense of scent from the stench.

Apparently our scent was just as bad for them, because they stopped and did the exact same thing we did. Esme, probably the only vampire besides me that could hold any pity for them, suggested that we go outside. At least out there we could breathe.

"Carlisle, we have a bone to pick with you" Sam told us, and I had to choke back a giggle. The vampires turned and looked at me, and I shook my head. They left me alone, but I knew they'd ask me about it later.

"Yes?" was all that Carlisle said to the pack.

"You broke the treaty. We have a right to fight you." Paul sneered. I laughed at him. "What, bloodsucker? You think killing one of us is _funny_?"

"Actually, no I do not. Also, we did not break the treaty. It was already broken." I said. All eyes turned to me once more, and I shrugged to get them to look away. "Remember, Edward? How I figured out that you all were vampires? Jacob told me. He told me it was a tribal legend and nothing more. Little did he know that it was real, not just a simple Indian legend. And, Alice, the day you came back, after I jumped the cliff, Jacob brought me home. Well, even if he didn't know she was there, he went on Cullen territory. Therefore, we have the say in why we fight, not you all." I finished. "Right, Carlisle?"

I received many murderous glares from werewolves, and stares of admiration for standing up to the 'vilest creatures on Earth'.

"She does have a point, Sam." Carlisle said. I smiled, knowing that we had them beat.

"Sam, I don't want to fight. Jacob wasn't killed on purpose, I swear on my immortal life. It was only a matter of time before we had to leave again, pretend that I died. Edward and I were in our meadow, sitting, basking in the sunlight, if you will, when Jacob barged in. He was livid at the fact that I was a vampire, and tried to hurt us." I stated. "So, this is all I have to say to you. Go back to Emily before something drastic happens."

* * *

_Geesh…I sound horrible. I'm so sorry for leaving it here. Who knows when I'll update again? I've kind of lost motivation to write this. The last bit was written over a period of three weeks in school when I had nothing else to do. Schools over now, but who knows. _

_Sorry in advance!! _

_Krystina the Alien_


	10. A Fight and the V Bomb

**A/N:** Apparently even if I decided to stop writing, I'd be forced to anyway. Thanks to my reviewers/fans (if I really have any) for pushing me to write, even though sometimes the words just didn't want to come out. So, thanks again for essentially making me write.

Also, I'm dedicating this chapter to my friends (all of my real life friends…sorry if you're a cyber-friend, though. I still love you!)

**Disclaimer:** I realized that I didn't make one of these stupid things for last chapter, so I'm going to write it in two different languages this time. Я не имею Сумерки или Новую Луну. Jeg ikke eier Skumring eller Ny Måne. I don't know what languages those are, but I said it.

-------------------------------------

"_Sam, I don't want to fight. Jacob wasn't killed on purpose, I swear on my immortal life. It was only a matter of time before we had to leave again, pretend that I died. Edward and I were in our meadow, sitting, basking in the sunlight, if you will, when Jacob barged in. He was livid at the fact that I was a vampire, and tried to hurt us." I stated. "So, this is all I have to say to you. Go back to Emily before something drastic happens."_

I was being stared at by fifteen different people. I was seriously beginning to hate the attention. I turned around, and walked away, and stood behind Emmett. He was very tall, and no one could stare at me from here. From my 'hiding' spot, I could tell that some people were laughing at me, albeit silently.

"Sam, we can't just leave without doing something!" Paul whispered furiously, apparently forgetting that we could hear him. Sam shook his head, not wanting to create a confrontation on our front lawn.

Suddenly, a flash of red flew in front of our eyes, fast for even a vampire to see. For a bit, I wondered if werewolves could see as well as vampires, but the vampire that stopped in front of us started to speak.

"Ah, Cullens. And dogs, too! What a lovely reunion!" Victoria stated, with tons of sadistic glee. I glared at her with a fury of a thousand suns for making my life a living hell these past few months while she was hell bent on getting revenge. Not only did she torture me throughout the time period, but she made it hard on the Quileutes.

"Ah! Victoria. What the hell do you think you're doing here?" Carlisle said, pleasantly on the surface, but we could all hear the hostility beneath his tone.

"Oh, I just plan on stealing your little human pet, and torturing her to death. No biggie." she stated. I blanched at the thought, but then I remembered that I needn't worry about that. I wasn't a _human pet_ anymore.

Before I knew it, a wave of fury went through the group, via Jasper (even though it was an accident), and it didn't take long before two of the five werewolves had phased. Paul was understandably allowed to, since he was barely hanging on to his human self, but I didn't understand why Quil phased so easily.

Paul lunged straight at Victoria and Quil from the side. She used her hands, and crouched down like a vicious panther, trying to protect her young from danger. A few of the rest of the pack lunged forward, and ripped Quil away from Victoria, and turned to Paul. But before the pack could get to him, Victoria had her teeth in his neck.

As she did that, every muscle in Paul body seemed to seize up. I guessed that vampire venom incapacitated werewolves. Victoria was quickly pulled away, and thrown against a tree. Jared and Embry ran over, and pinned her against the tree, and, despite the feelings that I couldn't stand them, when Victoria reacted and bit Embry's arm, I actually felt sorry for him. Embry let go of her, but Emmett was there quickly to grab her.

Jasper dealt her a large dose of many emotions at once, causing her to double over in torturous pain. Jared and Emmett let her go, thinking that she wouldn't be able to move through all the pain, but as soon as she was released, Victoria ran towards me. I threw my hands up; similar to how I did to keep the controller from hitting me. Before anyone knew it, Victoria was frozen in a running position, three feet away from me.

As I registered what had happened, everyone came up behind the frozen vampire, and apparently, they all wanted a piece of her. And they literally got a piece of her. Despite being unable to walk, her face scrunched up in pain, and she let out a yell that would've scared Hawaii into the fetal position. (a/n: Remember…they're in Kentucky. Actually, they are in my front yard…which is why I'm not really stating too much about their location.)

Everyone kept clawing at her, leaving her screaming in agony. As soon as we were sure that she couldn't move, period, I was told to unfreeze her. As soon as I did so, she crumpled into a complete mess on the ground. A pack of matches was produced, and everyone (except Evangeline, Tristan, and Alessa) lit one and dropped it on the heap of flesh. It burst into flames, and I was sure that we could finally get on with eternity without anymore complications.

After we watched the pile that was Victoria burn to ashes, we looked in on Embry. The poor guy's arm looked terribly infected, and it was nicely swollen. But a quick prognosis from 'Dr. Cullen' (actually, it was Carlisle _and_ Edward) proved that he would indeed survive. Paul, on the other hand, wasn't going to be exploding into any fit of rage any time soon. Or ever again, for that matter. I know that sounds totally heartless…but I never really did like Paul all that much.

Later, with some encouraging from the maternal figures in our group, we actually got around to talking and figured out that we had a lot more in common than previously thought. But, my luck (again with that stupid luck!), the conversation turned to powers. The werewolves were genuinely interested in the things we could do.

"Okay, what am I thinking right now?" Quil asked. I rolled my eyes at his enthusiasm. The only 'enthusiasm' I had ever heard from a werewolf about a vampire was when Paul would be all 'keeeeel them'.

"Let's see. First off, you think that Evangeline is totally hot, and you wish that she wasn't taken. You also think that Alessa has really weird hair, but admire her for her 'fashion statement'"-he put air quotes around the last thing-"and are also wishing that I would shut up right now, since I'm making an ass of you."

At this, I couldn't help but laugh, and then a ripple of laughter went through the rest of the group. A very embarrassed Quil blushed hard, but not quite as hard as I've managed to do.

"And you Bella…what's your power?" I heard someone ask. "I mean, we saw a glimpse of it previously with Victoria, but what _exactly_ does it do?" I finally concluded that it had to be Sam. He looked like the only one that didn't know about my power that would speak so eloquently.

"Umm…I really don't know a lot about it. We discovered the main part of it just before you arrived. Emmett and Tristan were playing on the PS3"-at this I received many gasps of awe from the pack-"and apparently Emmett had lost, and the controller "magically" flew out of his hands, at me. But, I stopped it kind of like I did Victoria. So, I suppose my power is something like telekinesis." Carlisle nodded at my attempts to describe my power.

"Telekinesis? Okay…so…try to move this stick around." Embry told me. At first, I just glanced at him with a look that shut him up, but proceeded to attempt the task given. I raised my hand, and pointed my finger at said stick. I focused my power on it, and moved my hand ever so slightly up, taking one end of the stick with me. I evened out my hand, and moved it again, faster. The stick steadily rose in the air, and I tested out my power further by proceeding to whack Embry on the head with it. 5 times.

"Oww, okay. I get it. Don't boss Bella around." he muttered, which of course, was heard perfectly by us vampires. The result of being heard by all the vampires was a ripple of laughter as well, which made Embry glow red in embarrassment.

"Oh! I have an idea!!" Emmett yelled. All of us girls rolled our eyes at his childishness. But, someone had to ask him what the idea was.

"And what might this idea be, Emmett?" Alessa asked him. I rolled my eyes, as well as Alice, who already knew what it was gonna be.

"I don't know. But, I do have to tell you all something." he said, making it sound extremely serious. He leaned in slowly. "I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts, deedle lee dee, there they are a-standing in a row, bum bum bum, big ones, smalls one, some that's as big as your head, and BIGGER!" he sang.

That caused another ripple of laughter to spread throughout our group. I looked around, taking in the scenery, when I felt Alice seize up beside me. I looked over at her quickly, as did Jasper and Edward. Lucky for us, it was a quick vision.

"What?" was the question mainly asked. The werewolves who didn't know of her power were confused.

"The Volturi." she said.


	11. Shopping!

_A/N: Umm…hello. I hope that I haven't kept you wait too long. Oh, I read back on some of my older chapters (fixed stuff too). I read that I had Bella push thoughts into other people, so I guess that can be part of her power as well. She can't read thoughts unless it's like a direct conversation between two people (as in, Edward thinks something to Bella, she responds, etc.). __**All dresses described in the story are in my profile! **__This chapter is dedicated to Edward Cullen, since I wrote most of it on his 106__th__ birthday. (God, I'm an obsessed fangirl…)_

* * *

**Bella PoV**

"Did you say the Volturi? Are they coming?" I heard Carlisle ask. Normally all I heard was a calm, cool, and collected voice, but this time I heard a small bit of worry threaded throughout his voice.

"Unfortunately, I do believe that they will be here-,"she waited a little bit. "-now." As soon as she let the word come out of her mouth, we all heard some leaves rustling, and a dark cloaked figure stepped into view, followed by two others and a whole menagerie of people.

"Ah! I'm glad we found you. Demetri had a little bit of trouble finding you, you sneaky people." Aro stated. I rolled my eyes, and Marcus saw me. He reached towards Aro, and lightly touched his arm.

"Oh? Ah! Bella, dear, would you mind stepping out from behind the crowd?" he asked me. I sighed, and stepped into sight. A few mouths in the guard dropped open, and I laughed at them. "I see you've finally been changed." I nodded, as I didn't really want to talk to him at the moment.

"Well, that's good. Now, down to business. Wait a sec, why are there _werewolves_ here?" Aro asked. I looked towards the pack, and they seemed very calm and collected, and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Because they helped us get rid of Victoria." I stated, pointing to the leftover pile of ash near us. The Volturi raised their eyebrows.

"Isn't that the crazy vampire hell-bent on revenge on someone?" Caius asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, hell bent on revenge on me. Well, Edward and me. See, the spring before Alice and I came to save Edward, a vampire named James was hunting me. Well, lucky for me, my family got to him before he could kill me. So, Victoria had it in her mind to kill me as revenge for what Edward did to her mate." I said in one breath, probably confusing the hell out of my wolfie friends.

"Okay, anyway, I have a question for you. What is your power?" Aro asked me. I opened up my little connection with Edward (which still confused me), and asked him if it was okay. He slightly nodded, just enough for me to see him.

"Telekinesis." I stated. Aro raised an eyebrow at my short, slightly clipped statement.

"Okay, telekinesis. Are you willing to show us?" I was asked. I sighed slightly, and picked up the same stick I used to hit Embry with, and broke it in half. I made the halves fly towards Aro and Caius (I left Marcus well enough alone, since he didn't do anything to make me dislike him). _(A/N: I like Marcus. I hate Aro. I don't know why, but I do.)_

Aro stopped his stick before it could hit him, but Caius didn't see until it hit him smack between the eyes. I couldn't help but laugh at that, and I fell to the ground in laughter. Both sticks fell to the floor as well. Soon everyone was on the ground (including the Volturi), because of Jasper.

After everyone calmed down, and regained their breath, we went back into the house. Lucky for the vampires, the werewolves decided to go home. We bid them farewell, and returned to the comfortable living room.

"Now there is a matter of dire importance. Would you consider joining us Bella?" I shook my head no, since I really didn't want to leave Edward. "Are you sure? What about you Edward?" To make things short, he asked all of us Cullens, and even Evie, Alessa, and Tristan.

"Oh, but come on. We aren't that horrible, really." Aro stated.

"Ah, but you drink human blood. No matter how nice of a personality you've got, I couldn't bring myself to kill innocent humans like that. I almost killed a human the first time I went hunting, and it tore me up inside. How could I manage to survive if a one time thing did that to me?" I asked him in a very serious tone.

"Did Carlisle tell you that?" Caius asked with a little hint of venom hidden in his words.

"Contrary to your belief, Caius, I am not a mindless drone. I don't believe everything someone tells me. Personally, I find killing humans, whatever the reason may be, heartless and cruel. Because I know that I couldn't handle it if I accidentally killed a friend or family member." I said in a cool voice, even though I was boiling inside. I don't think I've ever been so enthusiastic about debating a topic before. "Now, if you don't mind. I would rather not be in the same room as you any longer. Aro and Marcus, I'm sorry you have to live with him, and I'm sorry you couldn't find anyone to join your guard. I have to go."

After I said that, I went upstairs to Edward's and my room, and flopped on the bed. My head was filled with too many thoughts, and I couldn't get them to go away. I heard someone make their way upstairs, and knock on the door. When the door was opened, it revealed (to my immense surprise) Rosalie. She came and sat by me.

"Why do the Volturi have to be so infuriating?" I asked her.

"I don't know Bella. They just don't care about humanity the way we do." she replied.

"Well, are they getting ready to leave yet? I want to go back downstairs, but I don't want to argue with anyone else, at least for a little while." I asked her. She nodded.

"I don't know when, though." I nodded in acknowledgment, and stood up. To Rose's immense surprise, I hugged her before going out of my room, leaving a semi-stunned Rosalie standing next to my bed.

I made it halfway down the stairs when I heard various "Goodbye's" and decided it was safe to go back down. Alice stood at the end of the stairs, obviously waiting for me.

"Okay. I've got an idea. We should keep planning the wedding, and have it pretty soon." She suggested. I nodded in agreement, and went over to Edward (who was still sitting on one of the couches).

"Whatcha doin'?" I asked. He grabbed my wrist, and pulled me down into his lap. I giggled, sounding like a little girl. "So, what are ya doing?" I asked again, wanting an answer.

"This." he stated before pulling my lips to his, and kissing me. What started out as an innocent kiss turned into a full out make out session. I completely lost track of time until someone, most likely Jasper or Alice, cleared their throat to get us to stop.

I looked up, and smiled innocently. "What?" I asked, cocking my head slightly to add to the effect.

"Let's go. We're going shopping." Alice told me, and I rolled my eyes but stood up anyway. "Dress shopping, so you can't complain. All we are going for is a dress, shoes, and accessories." That made it a little more bearable.

"See ya later." I told Edward, kissing him lightly.

I followed Alice out of the house and into her pretty yellow car where a whole gaggle of girls was waiting for me. Rose, Alessa, Evie, and Esme were all waiting. Rose got into her pretty red M3, along with Esme and Alessa. Evie, Alice, and I got into Alice's car.

"So, where are we going?" I asked.

"Bowling Green." Evangeline told me. I looked at Alice, who just shrugged, and turned whenever Evie said to turn. Eventually we were at the Bowling Green mall. _(A/N: I don't live in Bowling Green. I think I've been to their mall a total of about 3 or 4 times. I can't remember if a dress shop is there or not.)_

Alice dragged me out of the car, and into the nearest bridal store there was. "I think I saw us buying the dresses you picked out here." she told me.

Then I saw it. It was _the_ dress. It was strapless, with a very antique lace looking bodice. A crimson ribbon adorned the waist of it, adding a splash of color to the dress. I showed it to Alice, who pulled out my size, and shoved it at me.

I went to the dressing room, and tried it on. It fit all my newfound curves perfectly, and it was elegantly simple. I stepped out of the room, and immediately I knew everyone thought it was perfect.

"We have found the dress." I stated. After I changed out of the dress, we started looking for the bridesmaid dresses. "Where is the bridesmaids dress?" _(A/N: I realize that I've already described the dresses in a previous chapter, but I'm doing it again so you don't have to go back to my profile or to another chapter)_

"Right here," Rosalie said, holding up the real life version of the gorgeous dress I had picked out a few days ago.

"Well, try 'em on. I want to doubly make sure these are the ones I like." I stated, while Rosalie and Alice went and tried them on. The gorgeous crimson dress suited their pale skin perfectly. _(A/N: Looking at the picture…that could be Rosalie. That scares me)_

"It's perfect guys!" Evie told us. Alessa had a look of indifference on, and I suppose she just didn't like weddings. "Hey, I have an idea. I don't really know if you've picked out the color of the bouquet, but wouldn't a cream color go perfectly with the dresses? Oh! The same color for the shoes."

"Evangeline, don't be so intrusive." Alessa muttered, more to Evie than anyone else.

"Alessa, it's okay. I need outside opinions anyway. If I only asked Alice and Rosalie, my wedding would be more to their taste than mine. At least someone can back me up now." I told the two Kentucky girls.

"Plus, she has fashion sense. Unlike you, Bella." Alice said, smirking. I had mock indignation on my face at her last statement, but it broke and I started laughing.

"Okaay, Bella's has lost it." Alessa said. Esme smiled at our idiotic-ness.

"Now, let's buy these dresses, and hurry to the shoe store. We've already got the shoe color picked out, so don't worry about that Bella." Rosalie said, while Esme and Alice went to buy the three dresses.

I tried to walk at my own pace, but Rose grabbed my arm, and pretty much dragged me into the nearest shoe store, and sat me down in the isle with my shoe size label on it. "Here, try these."

I took the shoes that were the same color as the sash, and slipped them on my feet. Even though they were high heels, they were very comfortable, and I didn't feel as if I'd fall out of them.

"Oh, those are like, perfect." Alice and Evie said at the same time, and then erupted into giggles. I rolled my eyes at the two loony bins, and turned back to the mirror so I could see how the shoes looked on me.

"Here, Alice. These are yours." Rosalie said, handing Alice a pair of cream colored shoes, and keeping on pair for herself. They both tried them on, and I didn't even have to look at them to know they'd be perfect with them.

"Are we done now?" I asked, getting looks of mock indignation at my question. "Come on, am I the only girl that doesn't like to shop?" I got nods from the 5 girls/women. "Doesn't matter, we're done. At least, for the day."

Alice and Rosalie looked at each other, and rolled their eyes. I turned around, and walked right out of the store. Oh, yeah, I took of the shoes. I'm not that dumb. Then I turned around, and walked back in, deciding to wait while the shoes were paid for.

"Can we go now?" I whined, after the shoes were paid for. We six girls finally went back to the cars, dresses and shoes in hand.

"Oh, yeah, Bella, guess what?" Alice asked me.

"What?" I questioned.

"The wedding is tomorrow." she said, and I looked at her with shock.

* * *

_A/N: What a way to end a chapter, huh? Next chapter is the last one, since I really don't want to write a honeymoon. I don't do 'M' rated fics, and we all know what will happen on said honeymoon._

_I think I'll write a Twilight/Harry Potter crossover. My head has been filled with ideas about it for a while, and I think I might be able to pull one off. Actually, I want your vote about it._

_a) Twilight/HP crossover; Carlisle is a professor at Salem Witches Institute in Salem, Mass., and Bella is a student. I'll work the rest of the Cullen's in somehow._

_b) Some other idea. You want me to write it, give it to me. The Twilight/HP crossover is about it right now._


	12. The Finale

_A/N: It's the wedding aka the last chapter. Don't be so sad, but I'm still not writing a sequel. I also realize that a bar/dance club wouldn't really be open during the day, but pretend they are for me, okay?_

_Disclaimer: Yo no poseo el Anochecer ni Nueva Luna. Je ne possède pas le Crépuscule ou la Nouvelle Lune. I don't own Nike, either. You know what…I don't own anything that you recognize, okay?_

* * *

**Bella's PoV**

Edward and I were sitting in our makeshift room, on the bed. I was still a little wary, as Alice dropped the bombshell that she moved our wedding to, what was, six or seven hours ahead of the time. 

"Bella! Time to get ready!!" Alice yelled from her room. I rolled my eyes, and looked at my soon to be husband.

"Do I really need nearly six hours to get ready?" I muttered, and Edward laughed.

"Honey, I think you might want something other than a sports bra and capris on to go to a salon." Edward told me. If I were human, I would've been blushing. I went to my giant closet, and grabbed a teal colored shirt that went with my pink gaucho-like capris.

"Better?" I asked. He nodded, and I left the room, looking back at my fiancée, seeing him for what would be the last time as an un-married woman **(a/n: well, you get the point.)**. "Love you."

Alice was pretty much waiting to bombard me as soon as I closed the door. "Come on! We've got to go!" she said, pulling on my wrist. One hand had a pair of socks, and another a pair of Nikes.

"Fine…take me away." I said, sitting on a stair, pulling on my socks and Nikes.

"That isn't hurrying, Bella. Come on!" she said. I rolled my eyes, standing up. I didn't know why she was freaking out, I mean, I _am_ a vampire, and it doesn't take that long to put on tennis shoes.

Suddenly I was pulled, quite hard, towards the front door. Jasper and Emmett were sitting in the living room, watching t.v., and they smiled sympathetically at me. I grinned in thanks before I was drug out the door.

_At the Salon…_

"Sit here, young lady." an uptight woman with her hair in a strict bun stated, pointing at a chair. I sat quickly, not wanting to upset her. She seemed like a woman that you didn't want to cross.

"Okay, miss. What are we doing today?" a woman asked me. Alice handed her the picture we found for my hairstyle. **(a/n: pic in profile)**

"This is what you want, correct? Do you have the headband to be used?" she asked Alice, who immediately produced the crimson colored band. The hairdresser nodded, and went to work. **(a/n: I'm not describing the process, since I can't…)**

My hair was transformed, and I was pulled away before I could see what it looked like. Then, I was plopped into a chair that was surrounded my makeup. I sighed, and closed my eyes, waiting for the feel of various brushes on my face.

When they didn't come, I opened my eyes. Alice was looking at me curiously. "What?" I asked her. She didn't answer; instead she picked up a little pat of eye shadow. I guess she was just thinking about the color that would match best with the dress, and still look good on me. She rubbed some of the makeup on my eyelids, and moved back to see how it looked on me.

"Are we good now?" I asked her, and she nodded before grabbing a little bottle of clear, but extremely shiny, lip gloss that she smeared on my lips. Alice again stepped back to see the affect it had on me.

Rosalie walked up then, her gorgeous blonde hair done in intricate curls that fell down her back. She nodded in approval, and took over the job from Alice. She took a large brush, and dabbed a bit of blush on it, swiping it across my cheekbones.

"That's perfect!" Alice said, which meant I was finally done. I snuck a look at myself when we walked past, and I could tell my hair was gorgeous, but I didn't get enough time to look at my face. "Come on, we have to be somewhere."

Before I knew it, I was shoved into the back of a car. Alice slid gracefully into the driver's seat and Rosalie got shotgun. "Where on Earth are we going?" The car had stopped at a red light.

Both girls turned around and looked at me. "Bachelorette party!" they both said. My eyes went big.

"Why? I don't want to go!" I stated, rather loudly for our hearing. Suddenly my new favorite song came on. "I love this song!" I said excitedly.

"Me too!" both Alice and Rosalie said.

I turned the volume up pretty loud, and we all started singing the song. It was probably strange to hear three gorgeous girls singing along to Love Today by Mika. The windows were rolled down and everyone on the street turned and stared at us. We were on our way to the Twilight club. (a/n: my friend created the place…)

They promised that I would have a good time. The girls promised me that they would drag me onto the dance floor since I was bound be a better dancer now that my humanity went bye bye.

We got to the club, and walked up to the bouncer. Rosalie flirted ungraciously, and he let us in almost immediately to the frustration of the females in line. We took off our jackets, and they were immediately taken to the coat room by some lust filled men.

We strode to the middle of the dance floor, and began dancing to a really old Avril Lavigne song (Sk8er Boi), essentially torturing the men in the room. The spotlights moved to us, and the crowd parted to give us room. The three of us were smiling, and having the time of our lives.

Soon men flittered over to us, pretty much begging us to dance with them. If they weren't begging us to dance, they were making vulgar comments. It wasn't five minutes later when Rosalie suggested we take a count of how many guys we had approach us. Altogether, that was interesting.

By the end of our escapade, Rosalie had a total of fifty-six men, Alice had forty-three men, and I (and this threw me for a loop) had fifty-eight men.

"How did I get more men than Rosalie?" I muttered. I could not fathom why people would want me over Rosalie (even if I was a vampire).

"Bells that would be because you're hot." Rose told me. I rolled my eyes, and Alice nodded in agreement with Rose. Then Alice looked at her watch.

"Okay, we blew about three and a half hours there, and thirty minutes for hair. I'm totally fixing your makeup again, which shouldn't take too long, so that means we should have about an hour and a half to blow." Alice told us. "Actually, make that an hour, since we have to get your dress on."

"Why on Earth are we taking so much time to put on a dress?" I asked. "Wait a sec, everyone has to get ready. Duh." I hit my forehead. Rosalie laughed a little at my 'antics'.

"I see we have brought at least one leg to the dark side. But you should come over! We have yummy animals! Not like those other dark sides that have cookies." Alice said, frowning at the word 'cookies'.

" Alice…I seriously do not know what I'd do without you. Or how I survived sixteen and a half years without you." I stated, giggling the entire time. "Let's get going."

**(a/n: I'm skipping forward to the ceremony. Now would be a good time to listen to the song that inspired this story, My Best Friend by Tim McGraw (and I don't own him or the song).)**

I stood behind the large oak doors of the church Alice booked for the wedding. Alice and Rosalie stood in front of me, acting as my bridesmaids and flower girls. I had chosen to walk down the aisle by myself, since Charlie couldn't be here.

The intricately decorated wood doors slowly opened, and the bridal march began to play. My veil was draped over my face, hiding it slightly. Alice and Rosalie stepped forward, and I walked forward as well.

Jasper looked at me, and beamed. He could feel the excitement and happiness (tinged with a little nervousness) just rolling off of me. I locked eyes with my Edward, and smiled. With each step, my smile got a little bigger.

Although the walk seemed to talk a long time, I was at the altar before I knew it. Since I didn't have anyone give me away, that part was skipped. I tried to listen to Carlisle as he began the ceremony, but Edward kept smiling at me, dazzling me a little bit each time. Enough, at least, to knock me off the train of thought.

Suddenly, a few key words floated through my ears. "Do you, Isabella Marie Swan, take Edward Anthony Masen Cullen to be you lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish for all of eternity?"

"I do." I said with a smile.

"Do you, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, take Isabella Marie Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish for all of eternity?" Carlisle asked.

"I do," he said, looking in my eyes with a smile that made his entire face glow with happiness.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Carlisle stated.

I smiled from ear to ear. Finally, after James, Edward leaving, Jake, the Volturi, and Victoria, we deserved some happiness in our lives.

Edward listened to the song Alice started after Carlisle finished the ceremony. "Bella, you will forever and always be my best friend."

* * *

There you have it. My Best Friend is finished. I hope you liked it (and I'm very sorry for making you wait a really, really long time to finally get the ending.

Band is evil in that way, isn't it?

-KtA (Krystina the Alien)

* * *

There you have it. My Best Friend is finished. I hope you liked it (and I'm very sorry for making you wait a really, really long time to finally get the ending. 

Band is evil in that way, isn't it?

-KtA (Krystina the Alien)


End file.
